Dangerous Infatuation
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Read, how a sappy JesseShalimar romance changes into a Dangerous Infatuation, meet Ezra the Shapeshifter and his knife and go through a rollercoaster of emotions. Look, an Epilogue...
1. Jesse's Infatuation

**First of all, this is completely clean now. No more Drugs!!!**

**Disclaimer**: Jesse and Shalimar somehow turned up in the box under my bed, though I do not own them. I've just borrowed them for my purposes and give them back to their owners freely if they come and claim them. So long, I will keep them. Maybe I will need them again…

**Note**: I am working on a collaboration fic with EyeCandy. I searched for some good songs for the club scene and Jesse turned up, smelling of peppermint, singing this song all the time, begging me to write a story about him. How could I refuse his pleading? *ggg*

**Reviews**: Yes, oh yes please! I need to know if it was worth betraying my fav couple Brennan and Emma!!!!

Dangerous Infatuation 

By Vampire-Jesse

Chapter1: Jesse's Infatuation 

The light of many candles broke the darkness of night at the Sanctuary. A door closed and somebody came in. Shalimar didn't even look up from her book. Silently she read on; one hand languidly played with the cool water of the pond. 

She would always recognise his footsteps. He moved closer, causing the blond Mutant to finally turn her head slightly to the side. a smile lighting up her face.

"Hey Jesse."

Laughter reached her ears. He stepped out from the shadows into the dim light of the candles. A broad smile gracing his features. Grinning he spread his arms, falling on one knee in front of her. He bowed down, streaks of his hair falling into his face.

"Good evening, my Lady!"

He took the book out of her hands and threw it carelessly over his shoulder. Jesse kneeled down in front of Shalimar's resting place, putting his head on his arms. The big smile on his face never leaving.

Shal lifted a brow, looking surprised but smiling into Jesse's face.

"What bit you?" 

Her humour over the situation could be heard in her voice.

"Well, I met that beautiful Puerto Rican girl. We talked, had a couple of drinks and a lot of fun."

His voice slurred a bit. 

"And…?"

Shalimar rolled over to her side until she could face Jesse.

"We danced a little and had some more drinks. Cocktails, to be precise!"

"Did you have a 'Virgin'?"

"You talking about the girl or the cocktails?"

Jesse laughed out loud and couldn't stop, as he remembered the situation. 

"What did you have?" Shalimar sat up. She grabbed Jesse's shirt and pulled him closer. Even though the happy _expression on her face had changed into something he couldn't define, Jesse couldn't stop giggling. He stuck out his tongue and laughed on. She looked into his eyes.

"Geez, you didn't try the 'Zombie' again?"

"Hey Lady, I do have Style! I had Mr. Bonds favourite Cocktail…"

Shalimar raised an eyebrow.

"Martini? Shaken not stirred?" 

He shook his head.

"I am not that stylish. Mojito, if you please. But without sexy Halle Berry!"

He jumped to his feet, out of Shalimar's reach. He laughed again and started spinning in place, arms wide open. He stopped abruptly, barely keeping his balance. He was a little out of breath.

Shalimar couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief. Her elbows rested on her lap and she put her face in her hands. She threw a glance over to her partner, the one she loved like a little brother.

He was drunk! Again. And he chose the only day in over a year when Adam was away to meet some friends. Brennan and Emma were out to a club, too. 

A smile lit up her worried face. She remembered the last time he was in this state. They had been on a New Years Eve party and drank a lot of 'Zombies'.

Maybe the timing for getting drunk wasn't as bad as she thought. They had no witnesses this time… 

Jesse's voice distracted her thoughts.

"They played that wonderful song in the bar I was in. Want to hear it?"

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for a signal. Shal pulled shrugged her shoulders and smiled completely speechless. Why not? When it would make him happy…

Jesse turned on his heels and sprinted to his bag, getting the CD and moving quickly over to the CD player, gliding the last part of the way over the marble floor. His hair was waving like a flag, the candles sending golden sparkles all over his head.

"I went straight to a shop and bought the CD. I love it!"

"Aaah, yeah..!"

Hot Salsa rhythm started to blast through the Sanctuary. The beat took hold of Jesse immediately. She had to laugh at the sight. He swayed to the music, his moves as good as any Latinos'.  Jesse's shook his hip in a way that reminded her of Ricky Martin. 

No, actually it didn't. Ricky could keep his balance…

Jesse crooked a finger invitingly at Shal, motioning her to join him. He turned his back on her, wiggling his bootie in a very exaggerated and she had to admit, very sexy manner. Shalimar's sweet laughter joined the music.

"You are crazy!"

"No Lady. I am drunk! And?"

His laughter joined hers. He winked an eye and moved towards her, not losing the rhythm for a second. Jesse grabbed her hand and pulled Shalimar up, moving her into a dancing position, and holding himself straight.

"You don't want to spoil my good mood, do you?"

Shalimar giggled and tried to free herself. A little embarrassed but slowly relaxing into his strong hold.

"Come on, you've danced with me before. Don't be shy, nobody's here to watch you. Have some fun!"

He was right. She let the mood of the song take her, her body moving under Jesse's lead. 

They were swinging through the room, moving away and closer again to the pond. Jesse seemed to forget, or simply chose to ignore, the fact that it was Shalimar he was dancing with. His hands moved over places on her body, he would have never touched in a sober state of mind.

Shal's eyes grew wide with realisation. His moves were seductive, intriguing her, leaving her breathless, helpless. He took her hand but it felt like he would steal her heart. 

They kept on dancing to the rhythm of the music. She felt his fingertips grip her hip and she simply fell into the rare bliss that occurred when their bodies touched.

A sigh escaped her. The part of her mind not infatuated by Jesse told her that it was the alcohol, making Jesse act this way. She wanted to do something but couldn't somehow…

Startled, she stepped back when Jesse let go all of a sudden, jumping on the surrounding edge of the pond without tripping. For a moment she watched fascinated. 

His strong muscles were moving under the tight jeans and shirt. His face relaxed, eyes closed, totally lost in the moment. But soon she jumped up, dancing with him again, just adoring the feeling of the music, and completely letting herself go with it. 

Shalimar's breathing was shallow. The little devil in her mind told her, to lose herself in the moment… Heat rushed through them as they moved faster, wilder.

Flickers from the candles made the water look alive. Water… Cool water, the good part of her mind reminded her.

Blue-grey eyes, looking deep in her brown ones, shooed the little Angel away. He whispered the words more than sang them to her:

'He tells me, mammy I need ya… and my heartbeat pumps so strong… getting lost in the rhythm… Te Qiero, te quiero…'

Jesse tongue flicked out, licking his lips slowly before he moved his head closer to… 

SPLASH! 

The water splashed up high and into their faces as they landed in the pond. Jesse lost his balance and fell to his knees, while Shalimar kept herself upright. It wasn't that unexpected to her, their fall… 

She had to laugh out loud at the look of surprise on his face. The music still played and she started dancing again, kicking the water all over Jesse's face to the beat of the song. He tried to jump up but the drinks he had earlier made it a little difficult for him.

Another try and he was on his feet, dancing like crazy again, kicking the water, and splashing it all over the place.

Shal felt only partially relieved. She had enjoyed his desire, although she knew he'd regret all of it in the morning. Only around her, was Jesse able to let himself go completely. He grabbed her attention when he lost balance again. She barely reached him before he slipped in the water again.

She pushed him onto his back on the walls from the surrounding. Laughing and soaking wet, he tried to catch his breath. She smiled when she looked down on him, her hands resting on his heaving chest.

Jesse pulled Shalimar close, exhausted from all the cocktails and the dancing. He pushed the wet hair out of her face, taking her chin with his hand.

 "I love you, do you know that?"

He looked sleepily up to her. The desire, the alcohol and the music had swept through him, was gone. She could see nothing more than love shining from his eyes.

"I love you, too. My poor little, drunk Jesse…" 

She laughed softly before she kissed his forehead. 

"Let's go to bed. I'll help you." 

~~~*~~~ 

Shalimar had to carry, more than walk, Jesse into his room. It took a lot of pushing and pulling, to take the wet clothes off of him, but she finally managed. Already half asleep, he took her hand and placed a kiss onto it. A muttered 'Thanks' hardly passed his lips before he fell asleep. 

Silently she turned of the lights, standing for a moment in the dark, listening to his regular breathing. A soft sigh escaped her while watching him sleep. She would remember this evening for a long time. She could still feel his touch on her skin… 

~~~*~~~

Coming back to blow out the candles, Shalimar found Emma and Brennan by the pond. The lights were on and she could see the mess, she and Jesse had left. Everything was wet and barely a candle was burning. The music still blasted from the speakers.

Brennan turned around, folding his arms in front of his broad chest. His smile was devilish. He looked her up from head to toe. She was dripping wet, not having the opportunity to dry off yet. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, we just can't leave you alone for an evening?" 

Emma looked worriedly at her.

"What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Brennan's smile hadn't faded away a bit. 

"Mojitos!" "What?" 

Brennan looked suspiciously to Emma. Then back to Shalimar. 

"Help me clean up and I might tell you!" "Oh no! Never!" 

Brennan started to walk away, then turned back to face Shalimar. 

"That good? Worth it?" 

Her eyes flashed yellow and catlike for a second.  

"You bet!" Silently she finished the sentence in her head. 'At least the parts I will tell you…" The End? 

 Somebody gets me a Mojito, please? LMAO!!!!!


	2. Hangover

Note: No more fights about being flamed, please. I accept all apologizes if you do accept mine! 

How this chapter came to life, I do not know. The story got a mind of its own, stronger than mine. I had this weird idea and I think it will need a lot more chapters to develop and create. I hope you Enjoy! 

And please review or else I might not go on! 

** Chapter2: Hangover **

The next morning was a Saturday. Adam wouldn't be home before Sunday evening, so everybody slept in. They had said the first one up would make breakfast. It was Emma and because it was already quite late, she decided to make brunch.

The table was set, the smell of coffee filled the sanctuary and the sizzling of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages in the frying pan finally reached the lazy bunch still in their beds.

Brennan didn't even bother with clothes. He just put a T-Shirt on over his shorts, bare feet touching the floor as he helped himself to the strong brew. 

Shalimar at least wore pyjama's similar to Emma's, minus the cardigan the telepath wore over them, and slippers on her feet.

All three of them looked tired, just sitting at the table without exchanging a word, drinking the coffee and waiting for the caffeine to kick in. Emma kept an eye on the pan, yawning from time to time.

"Done. Who wants some?"

Brennan laughed quietly and the smile spreading over his face made him appear more alert than before. 

"Maybe Jesse wants some? Where is the drunken coward anyway?" 

Shalimar threw a punch at his side but joined in with his laughter. 

"He's no coward! He was just in a good mood yesterday. I'll go and get him." 

The dark haired Mutant was still grinning. 

"If he's not in bed, you might find him in the bathroom, embracing the toilet." 

Shal threw an angry glare at him before she walked out of the room. 

 Silently she opened the door to Jesse's bedroom. Brennan's words weren't true. He was still sleeping or at least it looked like it. His eyes were closed and he didn't move. Only his breathing was a little to rapid for him to be asleep.

 "Jesse?"

No answer. 

'Jesse, you awake?" 

Again, there came no answer from the Mutant. For a moment she watched him, unsure what to do. An evil idea crossed her mind, her smile mirroring the thought. If he could drink, he could get up as well… 

Yellow flashed over her eyes, shape of a cat, merciless. A few fast steps brought her to the bed and jumping on it with her full weight, she landed on her friend. 

"Wake up, Sweetheart!" 

A loud groan escaped Jesse, his eyes popped open and he looked groggily at the feral. 

"You are mean!" His voice sounded pained and immediately Shalimar regretted pouncing on him. 

Quickly, she got off of him, slipping under the blanket beside Jesse, cradling him in her arms. 

He leaned against Shal, resting his head on her shoulder, face pressed deep in the hollow of her neck. 

"I have such a headache. It feels like my head is split in half!" 

The blond woman couldn't stifle a giggle. Her voice sounded quite teasing as she reached out with her hands, gently stroking over the golden-brown hair.

"My poor, little Jesse. I wonder where this came from?" 

"Ha ha, very funny." 

With a sigh, he put his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. He threw one leg over hers, covering Shal with his warm body.

Memories from the past evening crossed the blond Mutant's mind, making her skin ache for the touch of the man, her partner, friend and little brother, embracing her so deeply.

Without realising it, her fingers moved down Jesse's spine, caressing him with her fingertips. 

"You remember, what we did yesterday?" 

The question was asked softly, surprising her a little. She'd never thought of Jesse as more than just a friend. It scared her a little…

"Hmm, yeah…" 

Jesse turned his head slightly, almost causing Shal to pull back from the sudden touch of his lips on her skin. Her hip was grabbed more firmly, the feel of his long fingers burning through every nerve of her body. 

Oh yes, he remembered. It was like he had seen her for the first time with his eyes wide open. The way, her blond hair fell down her back in such a lovely way. The curve of her hip as she leaned, relaxed, against the wall surrounding the pond. A face with big eyes, taking his full attention with it when she looked straight into his.

"We shouldn't have done that. Danced like we did!" 

Shalimar felt his whispered words, a rush of heat on her neck. But did he really mean what he just said? 

"It was just a drunken emotion." Her own voice sounded sad, matching Jesse's thoughts. 

Jesse licked his lips, touching her skin ever so slightly. Or was it just her imagination tricking her?  

Jesse changed his position a little, pushing her down underneath his body, the sweet pressure of his weight causing her to lie very still. 

Fingers moved sweetly over her side or didn't they? 

Shalimar leaned her heated face on his soft hair. She was confused, unable to think straight. Again, the fight in her head started anew about right or wrong. The little devil grew stronger with the warmth of Jesse's body spreading through her veins, guiding her hands over his back and shoulders and neck. 

Jesse made small approving sounds… 

 The door was pushed wide open with such power, that it hit the wall with a loud bang. Startled, Shalimar let go of Jesse, almost jumping out of bed. 

Jesse winced under the sudden noise, cutting like a knife through his already tortured mind. 

Brennan stormed in and had the same devilish smile on his face as the night before, when he saw the mess at the pond. 

"I thought you wanted to get Jesse out of bed? And what do I see now? Nothing but an excuse to lay down again."

He moved closer and took hold of the blanket. His eyes gleamed with mischief when he snagged it away. 

Jesse just rolled onto his side, glaring daggers at his tall partner before he pulled the pillow over his head. 

"Go away!" His voice growled wolf-like from underneath the cushion. 

"Yes, leave us alone!"  

Shalimar grabbed another pillow and threw it at Brennan's head. He caught it easily and threw it back, the blanket following the pillow. In no time, the two Mutants were in the midst of a heavy pillow fight with poor Jesse being trapped in the middle of it. 

Finally they stopped, laughing and panting loudly, leaving the sick Mutant between them with the strong desire to beat the hell out of them. He needed an aspirin really badly. 

"Ok, I'll go and eat your breakfast now. You better hurry or it's gone!" 

Brennan combed his fingers through his hair before he turned around, leaving the other two in the scrambled mess of Jesse's bed. The young man just let out a sigh of relief, rolling onto his back. Shal bent over him for a second, searching his eyes. 

He couldn't place out the emotion in them. 

A small, smile spread over her face before she leaned down, kissing him softly on his forehead. Silently she stood up, leaving Jesse alone with his thoughts… 

Tbc 


	3. Betrayal

Disclaimer: This is short but very important. I haven't decided a name so far for my Mutant but I will one fine day.

Oh and sorry for the drinking and driving thing. But hey, it would look a little strange if Jesse would just grab a yellow cab back to Sanctuary, wouldn't it? Still, don't drink and drive!!!!

Chapter3: Betrayal 

The Puerto-Rican girl was ready to go. She was all dressed up for a hot night at the club, ready to roll. Her boyfriend watched her with suspicion. It was the fifth time in the last three weeks that she was going out. Of course, it was "only with some of her girlfriends". Yeah, right!

It burnt him. A friend had told him about her and this other guy she'd met. She'd betrayed him and even lied straight to his face. But he needed proof and he would get it tonight.

"Mucho broma, carina! I'll see you later!" He said it, kissing her goodbye as she left.

Moving over to the darkened window, he stood and watched how she stepped out of the house. He waited until she started the car then followed…

Later that night, he followed her into the club. She flirted with the bartender and he paid for her drink. Like always, she never had to pay for anything. 

A blond guy approached her. He looked good, his smile broad with grey-blue eyes. They talked and laughed and flirted even more. He knew, he was right. This must be her lover, the one she'd betrayed him with. He still needed to hear what they were saying.

Somehow he managed to get the bartender into the dark hallway by faking an illness and asking for help. He enjoyed the panic and fear in the guy's eyes when he changed to suddenly look like the bartender himself. A sadistic smile spread over the Mutant's features before the shape-shifter punched his left fist right into his 'own' face. Unconscious, the man fell down and was quickly dragged away.

He took his place behind the bar, giving out drinks, moving as close at he could to his girlfriend and her 'lover'. He saw the blond guy dancing with his girl, saw him touching her and when the shape shifter saw him kiss HIS girl, the bottle of beer he held in his hands shattered into a thousand pieces. 

He would have killed him right here and now, if they hadn't been in public. So he would have to wait until he could get them alone. Later…

They left together very late that night. He followed them as soon as they moved out the door. He didn't notice the frightened looks on some of the young women's faces because of him changing back into his own body, while he walked angrily out the club. 

A silver Audi drove quickly away in a cloud of dust. It must have been the blond guys car, the Mutant thought. All right, he would get him sooner or later. Now, that he knew what the man looked like. He would find him…

He noticed somebody walking slowly and a little unsteadily down the street. The long, black hair swayed in the rhythm of the steps, falling all the way down her back.

The evil grin returned on the shape-shifters face when he recognized his girlfriend. He would give her a warm welcome when she came home…

Tbc 


	4. Moody

Disclaimer: I couldn't just put Jesse and Shalimar together. After all, they were friends for a long time and loved each other like brother and sister. And I had to let my shape-shifter find Jesse and meet one of the other Mutants. Brennan in this case. Oh and if you need to compare Brennan to my Mutant: They have the same height but Brennan has like around almost 5o pounds less than he has, ok? I needed him to be stronger than the guys! You'll see later why!

Chapter4: Moody 

Jesse has been acting a bit strangely lately, Brennan thought. It wasn't too bad but in a way he seemed to be avoiding Shalimar a little ever since the weekend he had the 'episode' with the cocktails.

The morning after, he had found them deeply embraced in his bed before somehow the pillow fight had started. Everything had seemed ok then.

Adam came home on Sunday and asked all kind of questions. You know him. Always wanting to know the smallest details about what happened in every single minute. 

Something happened? Emma had looked at Jesse, he'd looked at Shal and she threw a glance over to Brennan. They had started smiling.

Of course not! 

Everyone had obviously completely forgotten about the little dance episode at the pond. Some secrets were better kept well hidden.

The days after, Brennan found Jesse deeply in thought sometimes. He saw him watching Shalimar when she didn't notice it. His face had a weird expression on it that Brennan couldn't really define. 

Jesse seemed quite upset when Brennan caught him watching Shalimar. They almost got into a fight about it on Thursday. He yelled so much that the girls came running. Shal tried to calm the situation down with some teasing about guys and their cockiness, putting a hand on Jesse's shoulder. 

He pushed her away and stormed out, without even looking her in the eyes. He'd looked on the verge of tears to Brennan.

Shal's looked concerned big eyes up to him.

"I don't know what else I can do! He won't even talk to me anymore."

Her voice was barely a whisper when she continued: "If I only knew, what I'd done to him…"

She knew. Kind of at least or could think about the only reason for his behaviour. What she didn't know was the reason why he wouldn't talk to her about it.

Brennan took her hand for a second, squeezing it tight. He smiled confidently.

"I'll go and find out!"

She couldn't do more than nod, thankful. 

~~*~~

 Jesse heard the loud knock on his door but before he could answer, Brennan opened it and stepped into his room.

"I don't want to talk. I am going out…" 

The deep voice of his friend filled the whole room, his voice firm, allowing no compromise. 

"Ok, I'll come with you. Let's have a guys night out."

Jesse looked at the tall Mutant annoyed. He needed the answer to something but the _expression on Brennan's face stilled all the thoughts in his mind. He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Whatever he said… 

~~*~~

An hour later, the two Mutants sat silently at the bar, both with a bottle of beer in front of them. It happened to be exactly the same club and bar, Jesse went to the week before, spending the evening with the Puerto Rican girl. He didn't care.

"So what bit you?"

Brennan took a sip from his bottle.

Jesse blue-grey eyes looked daggers at Brennan but he didn't mind. He got no answer.

"You know, Shalimar is a bit concerned about you."

Jesse just laughed silently, almost angrily. There was still no real answer.

"She was wondering what she'd done to you that you're not even talking to her anymore."

A small sigh and a sip of the drink.

"Nothing!"

His voice sounded raw like he'd been shouting a lot. He kept his eyes down, drawing invisible lines on the table.

"You're acting a bit weird for nothing! Tell me about last Friday!"

Jesse looked up quite shocked and eyed his partner suspiciously. What did he know?

"I don't know anything if that is what your thinking. But I would like to know. Tell me, come on!"

Jesse still felt unsure about what to do. He couldn't stand the brown eyes staring right into his soul, it seemed, so he turned his attention to the table and the bottle of beer again.

He hesitated for a short moment before he started telling Brennan quietly what had happened. About him being drunk. The dance with Shalimar and how he felt with her in his arms. Her, his best friend and sister, all of a sudden a woman he craved for. Jesse talked and talked and Brennan listened. 

The dark, haired Mutant wasn't too surprised for he'd seen the way Jesse had watched her the last few days. A smile crept over his face. Why not? Shalimar was a beautiful woman and Jesse knew her best and worst sides. And he had always loved her. The love had just changed into something more, something deeper and warmer in the last few days,. There was nothing bad about it. Jesse just had to figure that out.

The two Mutants were so involved in their conversation that they didn't notice the bartender watching them the whole time. His face had a strange _expression, angry and merciless, yet trying to look unaffected at the same time. 

For a split second his whole features changed. His brown hair became blond and the dark eyes changed into blue. The muscular body with broad shoulders became a lean body with a small waist. No one noticed in the flash of bright lights in the club.

The shape-shifter found what he was looking for… 

Tbc 


	5. News

Rated: R this time 

Disclaimer: I hope I found Proxi Blue's tone. This is bloody but I had to make sure you know what this Mutant is capable of and willing to do. Later more from it. Sob, poor Jesse… But that's a chapter for itself!

Chapter5: News  

Emma was sitting at the computer when Proxi Blue interrupted her solitaire game. The message started and just a few seconds later Adam heard her calling him all the way through the Sanctuary.

"Adam, look at that!"

The dismay in her voice alarmed Shalimar as well and both of them came running at once. Emma pointed shocked to the screen. "This is horrible!"

"At 2o'clock in the morning, a woman's body was found at the banks of the river just half a mile away from the docklands. 

The woman was between 22 and 25years old and Puerto Rican origin. There was no sign of Mutation to be found.

Her eyes were stabbed by pieces of glass. Deep cuts, probably from a large hunters-knife, were set on her cheeks. The same knife was used to open her chest and cut out her heart before it was placed in her right hand. 

The police commissioner announced that the murderer must be mentally ill. The way the woman was killed reminded of a ritual from the 16th century. 

Blinding the eyes was supposed to stop men or woman from looking at someone else then their wedded husband or wife. It was used mostly for woman at this time.

Disfiguring the face was supposed to discriminate the whore from a honourable woman. Or mark the outlaw.

Cutting out the heart was simply a means to make sure the person is dead. Placing it in one hand could mean two different things.

The left hand meant the person was suspected to do any harm. At this time of age nobody needed a proof for lets say witchcraft, dishonourable behaviour or something similar. The word of a respected man was all the judge wanted to hear.

Was the heart placed in the right hand though, a clear proof was given.

The body of the woman was unclothed and marked with the word: Whore, written on her stomach. The blood used to it showed signs of an abnormal DNA. The Killer was a Mutant!

The Police announced that they already know where the woman lived. The place was full of blood and her ripped of clothes were found. The door showed no sign of forcing the way into the apartment. The victim knew her murderer."

The message was given and Proxi Blue disappeared from the screen, leaving Shalimar with spinning thoughts.

"Jesse met a Puerto Rican in a club last week. They spent a couple of hours together." 

Emma looked up to her from the chair she was sitting in.

"I think more than one woman from Puerto Rico lives in this town. I doubt it was her."

"Emma is right Shalimar. The chances are very low that Jesse knew this woman."

Shalimar shook her head.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling in my stomach. And usually I can trust my feelings!"

Adam smiled calming at the blond Mutant.

"We will show Jesse the report and he can tell us if he knows her. Until then you shouldn't worry!"

"Maybe you are right…" But she didn't sound convinced at all.

Tbc 


	6. Ezra

Disclaimer: I had to add a little something so read this again, please if you did already. And please let me know if you like it so far or else I can stop!!!

Chapter6: Ezra 

Brennan and Jesse were still sitting at the bar. The blond Mutant was done with telling Brennan what had happened on Friday night at the Sanctuary. 

Jesse didn't dare to look at him for fear of being judged for what he'd done, for what he felt. So he kept his eyes on the table, waiting for Brennan to have the first word about it.

He would have seen the smile on the tall, dark haired Elemental if he would have faced him. Brennan was the last to think badly about him. There was nothing wrong with falling for Shalimar, even after all this time they knew each other. Sometimes love chose the strangest ways to get people together.

He turned until he could see Jesse. The smile seemed to be attached to his features.

"What do think I am going to do? Tell you to leave her alone, it's no good for her, you're just not the right man for her?"

Jesse shrugged his shoulders, very unsure and almost afraid. He had no idea what he was going to think at all…

Brennan kept on talking, putting his hand on Jesse's arm to grab his attention. His voice was low and steady and he meant exactly what he said:

"I don't know anyone better for Shalimar. You are all she needs!"

He squeezed his arm, nodded towards Jesse and stood up.

"Think about it! I'll be back in a minute."

Brennan left Jesse alone with his thoughts and disappeared through the curtains into the hall, where he found his way to the bathroom. 

~~*~~

Two days earlier.

The door to the smoke filled room opened and the tall, blond man walked into it. His body was muscle-packed all over, his shoulders broad, his stomach tight. A slim waist with long, strong legs finished the picture of a dangerous weapon. Piercing blue eyes searched the room and found, what they were looking for.

He passed the gamblers with their cards, hats deep in the faces and guns quiet visibly in their holsters under thin jackets.

He reached the table with a single person sitting on it, going through some papers. Without being asked, he seated himself, laying his big hands flat on the table.

"You have what I want?"

The skinny man lifted his eyes from the papers, eyeing him suspicious. A scar ran straight over his entire face, marking him.

"Depends on who wants it!"

The blond man answered in a very low voice, anger clearly speaking out of it.

"I am Ezra and you better don't play with me!"

Fear crept for a second over the scar-face, before he got a grip on himself. He nodded and took something out of a bag under the table. 

The first thing was a little syringe with a green liquid in it. The second thing looked almost like a gun.

Scar-face held it in his hand, showing it to Ezra.

"You put the syringe in here, cock it and shoot. Best place would be in the neck or the arm. Whatever you can get!"

Ezra just nodded and put a pile of money on the table. He stood up and walked away, not looking back for one single moment.

"Ass!" 

Scar-face turned his attention back to the papers again. 

~~*~~

 Brennan closed up his zipper, washed his hands and turned to leave the filthy little bathroom. He took the doorknob but before he could pull the door, it smashed open and against his head. The impact brought him to his knees. Dark shadows danced in front of his eyes when two strong hands pulled him up and against the wall.

He tried to focus and create an energy blast with his hands but he was to slow.

"No, you don't", was all he heard before two heavy fists connected with the side of his head and brought down the lights.  

The collapsing body of the Mutant was caught, lifted with powerful arms over the attackers shoulder and carried away. Nobody noticed the strange couple walking over the dark parking lot to the silver Audi.

Ezra dropped the unconscious body carelessly on the ground, searching the pockets for the keys. As soon as he had found them, the shape-shifter took another careful look around but no one watched them. He opened the trunk of the car and heaved Brennan into it. Right then, the dark haired Mutant stirred.

His vision was quite blurry as Brennan opened his eyes. He saw the shadow leaning down over him and felt his sleeve being pulled up. He tried to push the man away but his head was hurting badly and his thoughts were spinning in his mind. He felt a little sting when the needle pieced his skin.

'He is going to drug me… I need help. Jesse…"

He wasn't able to say a word. His mouth was all of a sudden very dry. A feeling of heaviness spread through his entire body. His mind was still clear and he focused on the only person he knew was able to help him now. If he could only reach her…

Ezra watched the man's body fall limp. The eyes were still focused on his own, very clear, and filled with fear. He smiled a devilish smile.

"Enjoy the ride!"

With a bang he closed the door.

Ezra took a deep breath. He still smiled the same evil smile.

Everything worked out just fine. He concentrated and for the split of a second, his eyes lit up before the blue of them turned into dark brown. The dark of the night swallowed the rest of the transformation…

Jesse looked up when he noticed the shadow besides him.

"You're ready to go home?"

He nodded and smiled back slightly.

"Yes Brennan. Let's go home!"

Tbc 


	7. Captured

Disclaimer. Always the same, not mine although Brennan is begging me to keep him.

Note: I have Jesse right where I wanted him. No, that's wrong… Where Ezra wanted to have him, evil grin!

You have to read the last chapter again, I added a little important thing and you might not understand the part with Emma without it. 

Oh and please leave some reviews. Ezra can be really mean if he won't get some!!! Runs and hides scared in the box under her bed

Chapter7: Captured 

 Emma sat cross-legged on the floor, deep in meditation. Her hands were relaxed on her knees, her breathing calm and steady. She didn't mind Shalimar practising her kata close by. There was nothing that could disturb her concentration.

She let her mind float, reaching out for peace and balance. 

Shalimar was concentrating, too. But hers was centred on her moves, powerful and exactly on point. Just as she executed a spin-kick, she heard Emma scream. A high, painful noise that filled the room.

Quickly she turned around to her friend, finding her outstretched on the floor, holding her head in agony. Tears watered her eyes, bringing no release from the pain.

"Emma, what happened? What is it Emma? Emma?"

She didn't answer, couldn't. Her body shook with cramps. Shalimar grabbed her by the shoulder, trying to calm and hold her down at the same time. She needed help.

"ADAM!!"

The door to the lab flung open and Adam came running. One look at the young Mutant on the floor and he went to his knees, placing a warm palm on Emma's forehead. He needed to get her attention.

"Emma, listen to me. Open your eyes. Look at me Emma!"

Sobbing from the sudden rush of pain she obeyed slowly. Her body was still convulsing with tremors but it slowly calmed down now that she was focused on Adam.

"That's good, relax. Deep breaths, slowly Emma!"

He took her pulse while he kept stroking her head. He sighed with relieve when her body finally lay still, breathing almost normally. 

Adam gave her a little more time to recover from the attack before he asked his question.

"What happened?"

Emma wiped away her tears and sat up with some help from Shalimar.

"Brennan! Something is wrong. It was like he invaded my mind, trying to show me something. There was so much fear and pain in him. He is trapped somewhere but I don't know where…"

She stopped for a second, trying to relive the moment Brennan had connected with her.

"He seemed to be trapped in his body and thoughts. For a second the version was very clear. He couldn't move, couldn't talk or scream. I felt the pain all this brought him. But then his thoughts were blurring and ended up very confused before the connection broke."

A shadow of worry crossed Adam's eyes. Very quick but not unnoticed.

"Can you get up? Come on, I'll help you."

Adam and Shalimar took each one of Emma's arms and put her onto her feet. She felt a bit dizzy but after some deep breaths it was better and they all walked over to the computer. Shalimar was still holding Emma, in case she felt sick again but nothing happened.

Just when Adam was about to open a connection over the comm link, the door opened and Jesse, and to the surprise of the rest of them, Brennan came walking in.

Adam was the first to rush over to him. He took his shoulder, looking deep into his eyes. 

"Are you ok? What happened to you?" 

Surprised, Jesse looked at Brennan and then to Adam. 

"What do you mean with 'what happened'? Nothing happened. We just came from a bar where we had some drinks." 

Emma shook her head in disbelieve. Her eyes found Brennan's and she watched him carefully. 

"I felt you calling out for help. I felt your pain… and you were so scared." 

Brennan freed himself from Adam's grip. He shook his head, the look on his face slightly annoyed and… confused?

"What do you mean, you felt my pain? I didn't call for anybody. I am fine." 

"Let's go to the lab and check you out then. Just to make sure, you're ok!" "The hell you will. Asked Jesse. I am all right. Nothing unusual happened!" 

He turned around to leave but Shalimar stepped in his way.

"Don't get angry! But the way Emma reacted made us really worried about you."

He just snarled at her to leave him alone and hurried out of the room, leaving some confused people behind. 

 "What happened? I want details!"

Adam turned his attention to Jesse but he just shrugged his shoulders. 

"We had a couple of drinks, sat at the bar and talked. Brennan went to the bathroom and when he came back, we left."

"Nothing unusual?" Shalimar had asked him now. Jesse barely looked at her when he answered.

"The only thing unusual was, that I was allowed to drive home this time. He didn't even fight with me for the keys. That's no reason to call for help, though!"

"I'll go and talk to him."

Emma wanted to go but Jesse stopped her.

"Let me go. We…. We've been talking a lot today." He sent a quick glance over to Shalimar. 

"He will tell me if something is wrong." 

 Jesse found Brennan sitting in the kitchen on the table.

"I don't know what Emma had but when we go to the lab, we could find out."

Brennan didn't answer.

"If you don't want to go in the chair, we could put her in it and poke around in her brain a little bit." 

Jesse tried to make a joke out of the situation to calm him down.

"That could be fun, don't you think?"

He just looked at Jesse lost in thought. A smile crept over his face when he nodded. 

"All right." 

 Adam was in the lab when the door opened and Jesse and Brennan came in. The Elemental looked around like he was seeing it for the first time, taking in every little detail. He looked back at Jesse, then at the chair. Adam could see the thoughts racing through his head.

 "You're ready to get checked out?"

 Brennan turned his attention towards him, staring at him for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"No, I am not." 

Still, he sat down on the chair, his feet never leaving the floor. He looked ready to run if necessary. 

"Come on Brennan, it won't hurt you and I don't bite, remember?" 

He shook his head again.

"No, I don't want to!" His voice shook from suppressed anger. 

"Leave us alone! I have to talk with Jesse."

Brennan's tone was unacceptably demanding and rude. Adam swallowed a harsh response, not allowing his anger to overtake his worries.

Jesse cut into their 'conversation' and his voice was as calm as Adam's actually needed to be. 

"Maybe Brennan would feel better if we chat a bit first, Adam. I'll leave him to you in a few minutes. Let's say half an hour? Is that ok with you?"

"Of course." His voice was fairly calm. 

"I'll go and get some coffee." 

He looked one last time at Brennan before he turned around and left them alone. 

Brennan smiled. Good, nobody had noticed anything. He, or rather Ezra, was right where he wanted to be.  

Alone with Jesse, amongst his friends and not one of them knew that he would be dead in 30 minutes… 

Tbc 


	8. Finding Brennan

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowed. Bla, bla, bla… Authors note: My thanks to BluJay. I simply forgot about that but here we go now. Hope you approve with the way I wrote it down. Still not nearly done but I think I will write some more today. Need a break though and evil as I am grin, it's about time. Building up the suspense again, LOL! Please tell me what you think as always. Samwise says Hi, by the way. He needs some cuddles…   Chapter8: Finding Brennan 

Adam had left Shalimar and Emma to prepare everything he needed to check out Brennan. Both of the women were lost deep in thought. 

Emma turned towards Shal and looked her straight in the eye. From the looked on her face she must have had the same thought.

"Something is wrong!"

"Terribly wrong!"

Shalimar started to pace, playing with her hair, curling it around her finger at the same time.

"You know that my senses are very strong, it's just the Feral side of me. Every person has a special smell; it's like an aura they carry. And no two people smell the same, woman or men."

Emma looked at her friend. She knew what she was trying to say.

"Did Brennan smell like Brennan?"

Shalimar shook her head, uncertain how to answer.

"I am not quite sure. He smelled like… nothing and everything!"

 Emma was a bit confused.

 "What do you mean?"

 Shal stopped walking for a moment. Emma could see that she didn't really know what she meant herself.

 "Usually he smells like earth. Like pure energy and a bit spicy. Very manly. I have no idea how else I could describe it."

 She paused for a moment, lost in memories.

 "When he came in with Jesse, I didn't get that scent. I got a complete overload of scents. It was like he stood in a huge crowd."

 Emma stood up.

 "You want to go to the lab and see if you can find something unusual?"

 Shal laughed out loud.

 "What am I supposed to do? Go and 'smell' him up? No, I have a better idea. You sneak into his head and see what you can get! That is less inconspicuous!"

 Emma agreed, nodding her head.

 "I can try."

 The two Mutants walked over to Shalimar's room in case Brennan or Jesse came back. Emma sat down on the bed and tried to relax while Shal seated herself on the floor in front of the bed, watching her friend. 

 She started focusing in on Brennan.

'Brennan. Can you hear me?' 

No answer. She concentrated harder, imagining his big, brown eyes.

 'Brennan, can you here me? Answer please. Where are you?'

 Her mind wandered in complete blackness, searching for the single light that was him.

 All of a sudden the pain was there again, like this morning when Brennan tried to contact her.

 'Emma.' Very far away and soft.

 She could see him in the distance. She walked towards him but as soon as she took a step, he was gone again.

 'Brennan, stay with me!'

 He appeared again, just for a split second to her right, closer this time.

 She could feel the pain he felt, the dizziness holding him in its arms.

 Brennan, come to me!'

 Her mind voice called out to him, soft yet urgent, but he slipped slowly away again.

 'It's so hard… can't focus on you!'

 It didn't work. She had to try something new.

 Shalimar saw little gleaming drops of perspiration appear on her partner's forehead and a look of desperation on her face. She wished she could help Emma. She took her hands in her own, hoping to give her a bit of strength. She looked like she needed it.

Emma felt tired. It was an exhausting process chasing after him without really finding him. But she couldn't give up now, he needed her help.

'Brennan, look around. Where are you?' 

For a moment she saw him very clearly. He lay in the dark, trying to find something with his hands he could show her. Then he slipped away again.

 An angry little noise escaped from her. Why couldn't he stay with her?

 'Brennan, for God's sake you have to try again. I need a clue, something, anything please!?'

 She was loosing him, could feel him drifting away. 

 He reached out one last time with his hands. He was almost completely gone when she smelled it. She had found what she was looking for…

 With deep breaths that were closer to wrenching sobs, Emma opened her eyes. Her whole body shook violently and she collapsed on the bed. Shalimar was beside her in an instant, taking the shivering Mutant in her arms.

 She whispered soothing words to her while holding her close. Emma wanted to push her away and sit up but Shal kept her on the bed in a strong embrace.

 "Calm down. Everything is fine, you are alright!"

 "Nothing is ok, we have to find Brennan!"

 More sobs escaped her.

 "He is not with Jesse…"

 She was really thrashing around now in order to free herself from Shalimar's grip. Finally, she let her go and Emma jumped out of the bed.

'Come on, I think I know where he is! We have to go!"

 For a moment nothing happened. Shalimar kept on sitting on the bed, her features clearly showing shock. Fear shone brightly in her eyes, while creeping up and down her spine.

He is not with Jesse…

The words echoed over and over in her ears. But WHO was together with Jesse if not Brennan?

Her voice shivered slightly when she gave her orders to Emma.

"You go and find Brennan. I need to look for Jesse!" 

Tbc.


	9. Pool of Blood

Disclaimer: Read the other chapters! I claim Brennan for tonight, I need company, LMAO! Author's note: Thanks to good ol' Wolverine and his 'No two women smell alike'! See ya in May again, Darling! Now enjoy and please review! Chapter9: Pool of Blood 

Jesse watched Adam leave before facing Brennan once more. He wasn't sitting anymore. Instead he was wandering around the lab, picking some of the medical instruments up before dropping them carelessly back down onto the table.

He wanted to give him some time so he sat down in the chair Brennan had vacated, his feet relaxed on the floor.

"What's up, bro?" 

No answer. Brennan threw a quick glance over to him and just kept on walking around.

Ok, he obviously needed more time. All right, that was fine with Jesse. He kept wondering what could be bothering Brennan that much. Nothing unusual had happened since they came back, except for Emma's vision or whatever you'd call it.

Brennan walked into his peripheral vision, and then Jesse heard footsteps from the dark-haired Mutant come up behind him.

He trusted his partner so he did not feel the need to watch his every step. He never expected the next move…

The dark, brown eyes were fixed on the blond Mutant facing away from him. An evil smile loomed in the changing face. The tall shape of Brennan disappeared and the much broader form of Ezra stood in the lab instead. He slid one hand into the inside pocket of his jacket, taking the injection gun out of it.

Two fast steps brought him close to the younger Mutant. He wrapped his free arm tightly around Jesse's neck, choking him while he pulled him far enough back until he lost his balance. He pressed the gun hard against his neck and pulled the trigger.

Immediately, Jesse's body fell limp as the green liquid in the syringe rushed through his veins. Ezra pulled his body roughly onto the chair, holding his neck in a strong one-handed grip, still smiling that evil grin.

Jesse looked at Ezra with big eyes. Pain and fear could be seen in them like in Brennan's eyes before. It was a terrible feeling being fully conscious but at the same time unable to move or do anything at all. He could only stare and wait.

"She was my one and only! I would have gone to the ends of the earth for her, you know that?"

Jesse heard him clearly even though he didn't understand what he meant.

"My beautiful Puerto Rican Lady. And you took her away from me!" 

Ezra pulled a huge hunter's knife from under his jacket and showed it to Jesse. He could see his reflection in the shining blade. He was scared…

Ezra's voice was barely a whisper when he spoke on.

"You will pay for it!" 

He let go of Jesse's neck and grabbed his right wrist. The knife cut easily deep into the skin, slashing the veins wide open. The same happened with the other side.

Jesse felt the cutting sting but the drug wouldn't allow him to scream out his pain. He could only let out a small whimper of pain, not even loud enough for his friends to hear. The blood soaked into his clothes, making them stick to his skin before his arms slipped from his torso, hanging motionless down the chair.

And somewhere on her way to the garage, Emma stumbled as the silent rush of agonizing pain hit her like a fist, screaming into her ears…

___________________

Shalimar ran the few yards through the hall towards the lab. She was almost there when the door opened and Jesse came out. She jumped in surprise as Adam's spoke up from behind her at the same time.

"You talked with Brennan?" 

Jesse nodded, a light smile spreading over his face. Shalimar looked on with huge eyes at her friend who winked at her.

"He is fine, he just needs some minutes for himself. Then you can go and check him out as much as you want, old man!"

Shal's breathing was harsh. Something was wrong. She could sense it.

"What was up with him?" 

Adam asked, already turning again as Jesse took him by the arm, almost dragging him away from the door.

"You better ask him that yourself. It is kind of personal. What's for dinner today?" 

The last question took a bit of the tension from Adam, making him laugh.

"You have to ask the ladies. Shalimar, you coming?" 

She couldn't move and just stared at them. They didn't notice and walked on.

The scent… 

It was the same way Brennan had smelled earlier this day. This wasn't Jesse. No two men smelled alike. Whoever was with Adam right now, wasn't Jesse.

Shalimar looked at the door to the lab, straining her ears to hear a single sound. Then she turned to head down the hall, that Adam and 'Jesse' had walked down a moment ago.

The feeling of danger spread through her body. Adam was in trouble if this wasn't Jesse. But how could she know for sure?

Ready to follow the two men, she stopped in mid-step, her eyes turning yellow and catlike.

The tiniest noise reached her ears.

'Drip, drip, drip…' Like the sound of raindrops hitting the pavement. She inhaled deeply. That was no water dripping.

She smelled blood! 

Shalimar almost broke the button that opened the door when she hit it with her fist. Forgotten was Adam, he could help himself.

Her ring gave a buzz. Emma's scared voice filled the hall while the glass door slid to the side too slowly in her opinion. Still, it was too fast to prepare her for the sight before her…

"Shalimar! Jesse... something bad happened."

She heard Emma crying over the comm-link at the same moment she saw Jesse lying in the chair. He looked asleep, if you looked past all the blood on the floor. It was too much…

Tbc.

Abrupt end, I know. Big, fat yawn but I am so tired… 


	10. Brennan and Emma

Disclaimer: Brennan was excellent company last night, so this is dedicated to him, LMAO! Too bad, I don't own him, sob!

Author's note: I have no idea when I have time enough to post some more. Maybe you could send a muse to my e-mail in form of nice pictures or so? Just kidding, I have my wallpapers on the computer. Reminds me to change it. Emma's up today!

Now enjoy and review please!

Chapter10: Brennan and Emma 

Emma couldn't keep herself from falling down. Crying, she called out for Shalimar, telling her what she had felt. The place Brennan was trapped in was very dark, pitch-black like the night. Jesse's place was red. Like Blood!  

She hesitated for a moment, unsure if the better choice would be calling Adam instead of going to look for Brennan all by herself. Emma wiped her tears away and dropped that thought quickly. Brennan needed her help and this place was the Sanctuary, what possibly could happen to her in here? She completely suppressed the trouble Jesse was in, keeping her mind on the dark, haired Mutant for now.

She got to her feet again, running the last few feet to the garage. The door made a squeaky noise as she opened it.

Emma could smell gas and oil, the typical scents of a parking garage occupied by cars. The large room was dark and silent. Afraid her own courage would fail her, she stopped after taking a few steps inside.

"Brennan?" What, if she was wrong and he wasn't here? What if she read the clues he'd sent her wrong? 

Her worries were blown away when she heard muffled noises. A sound like something striking metal, and a little moan. No one was calling out to her, but at least Emma knew she was right.

She moved swiftly over to the silver Audi. The tiny sound was gone and she didn't hear anything. The light switched on as she opened the driver's side door. He wasn't in there.

Emma sat down in the seat and pushed the button to open the trunk. She left the door open, the dim light enough to light her way. She took a deep breath in order to brace herself for what could be waiting for her in the trunk.

The back of the car was hidden in shadows, she could barely see what was inside.

Emma was waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness when a small sigh reached her ears. She leaned forward, using her hands as her guide to feel for the person lying somewhere in the shadows before her.

Another small groan greeted her when her hands touched a face, Brennan's face. Emma found his eyes were closed, her fingertips gliding over the eyelids. She found no blood but when she reached the left side of his head, she felt his body stiffen in pain.

He let out a hissing moan.

"Careful!" 

His voice sounded raw.

"You ok? Are you hurt?" 

She felt his answering nod more than she saw it.

"Everything is hurting."

His voice a bit slurred.

Trying not to move Brennan more than absolutely necessary, she searched the rest of his body for injuries but couldn't find any sign of blood or gashes.

"Wanna do this again, later in my room, honey?" 

Emma couldn't stop a satisfied smile when he heard his response. She breathed a small sigh of relief. If he felt good enough to tease her than it couldn't be too bad.

"Brennan, listen to me, what happened?"

"He knocked me out and drugged me. It hurt, still does…" 

Emma heard the pain and effort in his words.

"But at least I can think straight again and even talk."

"The drug must wear of then. You think, you can get out of the trunk if I help you?" "I'll try!" "Wait!" 

Emma took his legs and pulled them over the side of the trunk. Brennan grabbed onto her shoulders in order to steady himself and together they managed to get him into a sitting position.

He leaned heavily against her when dizziness and pain rushed through him. He bit hard down on his lip to keep in his sounds of pain. It didn't work, though.

For a minute or two they didn't move at all. Emma knew how much pain he was in. She heard his stifled cries on her shoulder and reached out with her mind, sending soothing images over to Brennan. Slowly he relaxed in her arms, the shivers fading away with the help she'd given him.

"You think we can try?" 

"Yes!" Sobbing.

Emma pulled his arm around her neck and stood up, getting Brennan in a standing position. It took a lot of strength, to keep the Elemental on his feet.

"Ok?" 

Brennan only nodded of his head. He needed his breath to stand and try not to fall down. 

Slowly, they made their way out of the garage. As soon as they reached the door, Emma wished she'd called for Adam. The once powerful Mutant was very weak and heavy in her arms. There just wasn't time to regret it. They could do that later… 

Tbc.


	11. Jesse

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? They are not mine!!! Author's note: That was easier as I thought! I still don't know, how I will or could let this end. What shall I do with Ezra? I need desperately the help of my Muse! Anybody seen her? 

Enjoy now and please leave some Reviews!

Chapter11: Jesse 

For a moment, Shalimar couldn't do anything. Even her heart seemed to stop its rapid beating. Taking a deep breath, a sigh closer to a wrenching sob escaped her. Her eyes grew large with terror before a scream filled the silence of the horror movie-like scene in the lab. 

"JESSE!" 

A few steps brought her to the chair where she almost slipped on the blood covering the floor beside him. Her hand searched for his heartbeat. A small sob rushed out of her.

She'd found it… He breathed on his own… He was alive! 

It was now that she looked at Jesse's face. It was a grimace of agony. His blue eyes were open and watching her, enlarged with fear and pain. They looked like pools filled with water, the silvery drops running down and over his cheeks.

He tried to speak but no words came out, his lips not even really moving.

"Sssh, it's all right, I am here. I found you!" 

Shalimar wasn't sure what she was saying, she just needed to hear her own voice, calming him and mostly herself down with her words.

She felt, like she was going out of her mind, out of her head with fear. She moved mechanically, taking the surgical gauze and making a compression bandage around his wrists.

The Feral couldn't be sure how long the blood had poured from his wounds or how much actually was on the floor, but this would hold until Adam could come and help him. Or until they could call a doctor. It simply had to…

Jesse's breathing was laboured but not to shallow. Shalimar had calmed down a little when she put the on him EKG and his heartbeat registered on the monitor. It was strong if a bit too fast. Not dangerously high, though. The computer would sound in alarm if anything changed for the worse.

Her hand reached out for Jesse's face, caressing his cheek and wiping the tears away. She tried to smile encouragingly but wasn't too sure it would work.

Still holding his face, she activated her comm-link.

"Emma! Can you hear me Emma?" 

Hushed voices and a noise, like someone sitting with great difficulty, filled the air before Emma answered.

"I am hear Shal, I found Brennan…" 

Shal cut into her sentence.

"I found Jesse, he is alive but hurt badly. Listen, the guy who took Brennan's shape, now has Jesse's. He must be a shape shifter or something like that. Anyway, he's with Adam right now!"

A surprised and worried sound escaped Emma, Shalimar heard it over their link.

"Do you know where they are right now?" 

"I think, they wanted to go to the kitchen but I don't know for sure."

"Ok, we're coming to you. You're in the lab?" 

"Yes."

"Stay there, take care of Jesse. We'll be with you in a minute."

Relieved that her friend was taking charge of the situation, Shalimar turned her attention back to the blond Mutant. She was too worried right now to decide what the best course of action would be.

Careful, she bent down to look at Jesse. Tears filled her eyes and she was unable to hold them back.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I am here. I take care of you!" 

Jesse closed his eyes as a signal that he understood. 

A single tear fell onto his face, leaving a silver drop besides his lips. Softly, Shalimar kissed it away, leaving her lips there a moment longer in order to savour the feeling.

He was alive. Nobody would hurt him again. She'd take care of that.

Tbc.****


	12. In the Middle of Danger

**Author's note**: I finally found the words I have lost for over a month now. I still don't own bla, bla, bla…

A huge '**Thank You**' belongs to Logan, Bobby and Scott better known as Wolverine, Iceman and Cyclops. They are my muse and will be as long as the movie plays in theatres!

Reviews are welcome, I beg ya!!!!

Chapter12: In the Middle of Danger 

Adam and Jesse walked through the hall. The younger man turned around from time to time, obviously very nervous. He seemed agitated about something but Adam couldn't tell what it was.

They reached the kitchen where Jesse let the older man pass before he closed the door behind them. Leaning back against the wood, he stared at the father-like figure in front of him.

Adam turned on the coffee machine, brewing the strong liquid the way they liked it. All of a sudden, Adam turned around and brown eyes focused in on Jesse's blue ones, searching deep within them, trying to find the reason for his anxiety. When he spoke his voice sounded as calm as always, though touched with a little curiosity.

"You want to talk or just drink a coffee?"

Jesse shrugged his shoulders. A dark shadow seemed to slide over his face, making his features look odd and jumbled for a second.

Adam swallowed his thoughts and waited for an answer.

"Talk, I think."

"Let's sit down then. Milk?"

Jesse nodded and then sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table. He played nervously with his hands, twisting his fingers while Adam put his hands flat on the table's surface.

The smell of the hot drink filled the room, failing to bring a more comfortable atmosphere to the room with it.

"Have you ever lost someone you love with your whole heart? Have you ever felt torn apart by the pain? Filling your veins with a hot and burning agony?"

Adam kept silent, giving him time to explain, his unspoken thoughts racing through his mind.

"Have you ever felt the anger it brings when someone you love turns her back on you? When she's taken away from you?"

Still, Adam didn't say anything. He knew that Jesse was talking about a girl and mentally began to worry. 

"Have you ever wanted to punish a person for hurting you? Make them feel the pain they made you feel? I mean, really kill someone, slowly, without mercy?"

Adam chose to speak for the first time now. He couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Yes, I have felt that kind of pain and loss, but I never imagined killing anyone. And I doubt you do."

His eyes never left Jesse's when he took a sip from his coffee-mug. He saw a light smile curl the side of his mouth ever so slightly.

"Why not?"

His voice sounded amused and almost angry at the same time.

"Because I've known you for years, Jesse! You are not the type of guy to hurt someone, or even go out and kill a person, no matter how much you may desire to do so!"

Adam spoke determined to convince Jesse to believe in what he said.

He didn't expect his answer though.

Jesse laughed in a way he'd never seen him laugh before.

His worries crept to the surface. This was not the Jesse he knew. 

Adam was startled when Jesse stopped abruptly, hitting both fists hard on the table. His features flickered again, appearing strange and out of place, like his behaviour.

"You know me? I don't think so old man. You have no idea who I am and I am sure, you don't want to know!"

Adam calmed down again. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"And why do you think that Jesse?"

"Because…"

Now it was Jesse's turn to lean forward, bringing their faces as close together as possible. 

Adam saw him very clearly. He saw the blue-grey colouring of his eyes, blond hair shimmering gold in the bright lights of the kitchen. His well shaped features with high cheekbones and full lips. He saw his smile, devilish and so unlike Jesse's smile. 

He saw his hand come up, felt him take his chin in a strong grip.

"…I am not Jesse!"

Adam heard the words and saw Jesse's features vanish, transforming into someone new. His eyes grew wide with surprise.

Blond hair grew a little longer, blue-grey eyes turned piercing blue and a small, lean body turned into a broad, muscular build.

The breath Adam was holding escaped in a surprised gasp from his lungs. Still he stared wide-eyed at the man before him. One single question crossed his mind and stayed there.

Ezra smiled. He seemed to know his thoughts, as if he were able to read them, because what he said next, after releasing his chin, was exactly what Adam had been thinking.

"It was your friend Jesse who caused me all this pain. He is in the lab now. You want to know what I did to him?"

Adam barely nodded his head in answer.

Ezra pulled the large hunters knife from his pocket and placed it between them on the table. The once shiny blade was now covered in dry, flaky substance. It had the dirty brownish colour that Adam immediately recognized as blood!

"How long, do you think, could he survive? With both wrists sliced open like a piece of meat?"

He stroked the knife like a beloved pet.

"He is a strong one, your little Jesse, as strong as my girlfriend was. She fell unconscious when I cut into her cheeks. She never woke up when I stabbed her eyes out with shards of glass. And her heart was still pumping strong when I placed it in her hand. It was such a beautiful sight!"

Ezra's eyes lost focus for a moment, as he got lost in memories.

'If I'm going to do something, I better do it now!' Adam though and with all his strength, he pushed the table against the shape-shifter. When it connected with his body, the force was hard enough to knock him out of his chair, causing him to cry out in pain. 

In an instant, Adam was on his feet, taking his chair and throwing it with all his might onto Ezra. The light wood shattered on impact, the debris covering the body on the floor.

Adam rushed to the door, pulling it open quickly. For the split second he looked back and what he saw, made his heart skip a beat. 

The man he had mistaken as Jesse was already getting to his feet again. He was bleeding from various scratches from where the wood cut into his skin and he was shaking visibly. And in his bloody fist he held the knife he'd used on Jesse. 

Anger was written all over his face and it was this anger that was giving him the power to overcome his physical and emotional pain.

Adam turned and ran.

Tbc

Another note:

I have decided to stop writing Mutant X when this is done and move over to the one Section my heart belongs to since almost 16years now. Because once upon a time, a little girl age 11 discovered the world of the X-Men. In the years to come she seemed to have forgotten about the ones she loved until one fine day, a remarkable filmmaker named Bryan Singer turned the world of comic into something real. And f*** yes, he did well!!! 

Anyway, the X1 was great but X2 is hot as hell, excuse my words. It is also Inspiration and Muse and worth writing about it. Beautiful pairings. 

Jean and Scott, Jean and Logan, Bobby and Marie, Logan and Mystique, Storm and Kurt, Eric and Mystique, Logan and Bobby, Logan and Scott, Logan with everybody because Logan is GOD…

Mutant X is cancelled over here in Germany and watching the few episodes over and over again is not what I need right now, I am sorry. I have one more story in progress right now, even when Megara seems not to be interested in writing it anymore. 

Maybe I will write a crossover; I'd love to see Brennan with Logan, LMAO! Ok, enough now, I'm off to go to sleep and write the next chapter!


	13. Death strikes

**Disclaimer**: The End is near. I can already see a light at the end of the tunnel… What a pity! Enjoy!

And please, review!

Chapter13: Death strikes 

Adam ran like the devil was behind him. 

In a way he was. Death had come to Sanctuary and it came in form of Ezra, the shape-shifter.

Racing down the hallway, he almost collided into Shalimar, who was rushing from the opposite direction.

"Watch out, we have…"

Her eyes flashed such an angry, yellow that it scared him. She lifted her hand in order to silence his next words.

"I know. Where is he?"

Her voice sounded cold, hard as steel and merciless.

Adam pointed over his shoulder to the kitchen when a cruel, yet calm voice reached their ears from behind.

"I am here!"

Ezra stood tall and broad in the hall. There was no way anyone could pass because he took most of the space, filling it with his dangerous and powerful appearance. And the knife could be seen in his hand.

Shal pushed Adam aside while she strode towards the man, who meant to bring death to her friend, brother and lover…

He just stood there and waited for her, the evil grin on his lips. She smiled back, her hair floating like a veil down her back, swaying in the rhythm of her steps.

"You liked it? The way he looked? In pain, his blood painting the floor a deep red!"

He chuckled at the memory. The Feral had almost reached him but he still didn't bother to move.

Ezra had no psychic abilities so he could not feel her anger like Emma would have. He hadn't felt how it built since she left Jesse in the lab. Her rage was clearly written in her expression, but it did not seem to faze him.

Her anger pushed her forward, rushing through her veins like fire, burning her up from the inside and it was simply too much to take. She needed an outlet and she needed it now!

Something shook loose when she saw his self-satisfied grin and a scream erupted from her lips.

Shalimar jumped up, kicking her high heels hard into the face of the devil in front of her. He flew back from the power of the kick, hitting the wall to his right hard with his shoulder. The impact spun him around and sent him facedown on the floor.

Ezra pushed himself up after taking a deep breath. Slowly, he got to his feet, hearing the footsteps of the blond mutant coming closer again.

An angry noise that sounded suspiciously close to a wolf's growl escaped his chest as he shook his head to chase the last shadows away.

If she wanted a fight, she would get one!

He fished for the knife he'd dropped when he hit the floor. Taking it in a strong grip, he sprinted forward, out of the small hall. He needed more room to manoeuvre.

The last time he'd really had to fight was years ago. Ever since then he had attacked people behind their backs when he had to. Actually, he didn't even need to cause he had learned a few things from his time spent in the Army.

Special Forces, the best of the best! Nothing was too difficult for them, nothing too dangerous, and nothing too bloody. They brought death to a lot of people in the name of their country and they were good at it.

He had stopped killing people and left the Unit the day he met the Puerto Rican girl.

Now she was gone…

**They** made him start killing again…

**HE** had made him kill his Girl, the only one he ever loved…

They would pay for it!

Shalimar saw the determination in the face of the Shape-shifter when he finally stopped, and faced her. She saw the same anger blazing in his eyes that she felt. For different reasons though.

A breath hissed through her closed lips before she steeled herself for the fight. They were merely a yard away from each other, staring into each other's eyes.

The hand with the blade came forward to push it deep into her stomach.

It missed!

Again, the Feral jumped high up, pushing her body forward this time in a somersault right over his head. She landed behind him, slamming her fists hard into his back.

Ezra stumbled but stayed on his feet.

Quick as the wind he turned himself around and now it was Shal who was on the defensive. His fist connected hard with the side of her head and Shal went down on one knee, dark shadows dancing in front of her eyes. Before she could recover, she felt hands pushing her roughly up into strong arms. Her own were trapped by her side for moment, her head yanked back hard by a hand in her long hair. 

A sharp pain at her throat went through her as she found her arms free to move again.

A voice whispered quietly in her ears.

"You want to know what it feels like to have a knife cut into your skin, slice through your throat, to have your lungs fill up with the blood running down through the cut?"

He pushed the knife harder against her neck. She felt it cut deeper into her skin.

"No, she doesn't!"

Adam!

Shalimar heard a dull sound as something hit Ezra hard in the head before he let go of her. She turned around.

He wasn't knocked out. He didn't even fall. Instead, he raised the knife again, now painted with fresh blood, her own, to kill Adam. 

The Feral still felt a little dizzy but she pushed the feeling aside. He needed her!

Grabbing the arm with the knife was easy. Taking it out of the hand holding it tightly in its grip wasn't.

Ezra struggled to free the arm, Shalimar held onto. They pushed and pulled at each other, moving back and forth through the room.

Although the man was a lot bigger than the women, their strength seemed to be evenly matched. Their luck was not!

They'd reached the steps to the meditation and exercise area when Ezra stumbled over the first one, falling down, pulling Shal with him because she still held on to his arm.

A small sigh was the only sound that escaped Ezra's lips when he hit the steps. His eyes grew wide and she could see the pain in them.

His skin turned very pale. Shadows took the raging anger away from his sight. A thin line of blood appeared in the corner of his mouth, running down his chin.

"You won!"

Barely a whisper, his voice breaking.

He was dead!

Tbc


	14. Blood and Care

**Note**: Just one more chapter and I am finally done, hooray! Well, or not because it was a pleasure writing this, even when it cost me some time to continue. Well, so wait for the last chapter and meanwhile, Enjoy!

Chapter14: Blood and Care

The door to the lab slid open with a hissing sound. Emma almost let go of Brennan when she saw Jesse and the blood, covering most of his body and a large part of the floor. He was alone; Shalimar was nowhere to be seen.

Tears welled in her eyes as the misery of the situation struck her.

Why was he alone? Where the hell was Shal? She said, she would stay with him!

She dragged Brennan the last few steps over to one of the medical beds, letting go of his heavy body when she was sure that he would not fall down. He couldn't keep himself upright and fell limply onto his back, his feet dangling over the side. He did not have the energy to pull himself up into a better situation.

He saw Emma's worried and pensive _expression and weakly waved one hand.

"I am fine."

Of course, he was not but he, too, had seen Jesse and the blood. He needed her to stay with him in the moment.

Emma looked at Jesse's face. His eyes were closed; his skin was sweaty and very pale. If it weren't for the constant beeping of his heart rate on the EKG, she would have thought he was dead.

She examined the bandages around his wrists. There was blood on the surface, but she could tell that it just came from contact with his blood soaked clothing and not from more blood loss.

His hands were a clammy so she took more gauze and replaced the compression bandage. She had to keep the blood circulation alive or he could loose his hands.

A painful groan reached her ears when she cut the old bandage away. Jesse's eyes flew open and he tried to pull the hand she was working on away.

Blood flowed anew, soaking into his already wet shirt and for a second, panic seemed to overtake her.

Brennan soft and exhausted voice filled the room.

"It's ok. Calm down, you can do it."

Emma closed her eyes. She took a deep breath to push the fear away.

Yes, she could, he was right. Her big eyes met Jesse's. She saw the pain he felt in them.

"Sleep!"

She reached out to him and when they connected, she filled his mind with relaxing images, giving him the illusion that he was in bed after a full days work, falling into deep, restful slumber.

Immediately, his struggles subsided and Emma could stop the bleeding. She changed the other side, too.

Another rush of fear overtook her as she checked his vital signs. His blood pressure was dangerously low and his pulse was too high. He would go into shock if she didn't take action.

Scared to death, she looked for the needles. He needed an infusion to replenish his lost blood supply.

Emma opened drawer after drawer heavy sobs escaping her. Where were they?

Finally, she found them and in her haste, she slipped on the wet floor.

"Ouch!"

Hot pain seared through her left ankle and took her breath away. In slow motion, she saw the needles fall out of her hand, sending gleaming drops of blood in all directions where they hit the ground.

Her hand reached out for it, feeling the disgusting, slimy texture on her fingers, where the blood touched her skin. She wanted to cry, to scream out for help or to run and hide under the blankets in her bed. 

She did none of it.

Instead, she pulled herself up, grabbing onto the side of the chair, ignoring her sprained ankle completely. 

Holding the needles in her shaking, blood-smeared fingers, she thought for the first time since she entered the lab to call for Adam. 

But before she could open her comm link, before she could utter a single word, the door opened and he came in, Shalimar close behind.

On first sight, he thought his heart would skip a beat.

The rest of his 'children' were in the lab and they were in a terrible state.

Jesse's condition seemed to be the worst. He was covered in blood and looked close to death.

Brennan was panting heavily. He looked, like he was in deep pain.

And Emma? She must have fallen down, her pants were covered in Jesse's blood and she favoured her right foot, obviously trying not to put any weight on her left. Her face was wet with tears and he could see the relief wash over her _expression when she saw him walk through the door..

Adam was worried but with a calm, steady voice he said:

"I am here now!"

He couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment.

Trying to get her sobs under control, Emma nodded. She held her hand out to Adam, offering him the needles.

His warm hand stroked soothingly over her cheek before he carefully took them from her hand, piercing Jesse's veins with it, attaching the blood bag to the I.V. Port.

He wished, he could help them all at once but he couldn't. He had to take care of them one at a time…

Shalimar walked to Emma, pulling her away and over to Brennan. Together they helped him lay down properly.

Emma was close to the edge. The strain was still holding her in its arms and she felt ready to collapse. She shivered all over and the only thing she was capable of doing at the moment was, was lying down beside Brennan pressing against his warm body. 

He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her as close as he could, trying to shield her from the suffering, they all had to go through.

Shalimar looked down at her friends, cuddling so close together. Then she turned her gaze over to Jesse. 

His white face scared her. 

She wished, he would open his eyes and look at her the way he had that night he came home from the bar, in that tiny moment before she pushed him into the pond.

That he would touch her the way he had, when they had danced. 

The way, he did the next morning in his bed.

But he did not move! Only his chest roused ever so slightly with his shallow intake of breath. 

So Shalimar simply sat down besides Emma and Brennan, pulling her knees high up to her chest. She hid her face in her folded arms and wept silent tears, wishing that day had never come. That none of this had ever happened…

Tbc.

  
  
  



	15. Life or Death

Note: This is NOT the End! You know that I tend for the dramatic and I also have PMS what sucks and makes it even worse. I wish the guys would just get this feeling once in their life… Chapter 15: Life or Death?

He felt tired. More than that, he felt more exhausted ever before in his life. It was hard to open his eyes so he kept them closed. Even breathing was difficult.

There was still pain, burning through his veins like a liquid fire. His wrists and hands felt sore but it didn't feel worse than the rest of his body.

Where was he?

He heard voices but they seemed so far away. His senses were all very cloudy and he felt like he was floating in midair. 

Lips pressed on his heated forehead, cooling him down a little with the moist sensation. Somebody touched his face and stroked his hair and the touch was very gentle. He liked it.

Breathe, in… 

Breathe, out… 

He had to focus much too hard on it. 

Something was terribly wrong. He knew it….

He opened his eyes. Shalimar was here. She bent over him and he could see her face with those beautiful brown eyes. 

She was still there, wouldn't leave him alone even after the way he'd treated her.

_'I love you, you know that?'_

Her hand caressed his cheek.

_'Love you with all of my heart!'_

She still held his face in her hands.

_'Smile, Baby. I love it when it spreads over your face like the sunrise in the morning sky.'_

But she didn't smile. 

Instead, tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes grew big in disbelieve. She screamed something he could not hear.

_'Why couldn't he hear anything?'_

Her hands took his shoulders in a strong grip and she shook him like crazy until Adam came and pushed her aside. She didn't hurt him, though.

_ 'Why were they so worried?'_

Adam's warm hands touched his neck, pushing into the skin. He searched for his pulse but there was none. His fist came down on his chest, hitting him hard, twice. 

He yelled instructions to Shal and Emma, who appeared from the spot where he couldn't have seen her. Her face looked as shocked as Shalimar's but she held herself together, under control, although she looked like she wanted to cry.

_'Don't cry, Emma, I am here, I am fine.'_

Adam took the paddles and placed them on his chest. The beeping from the loading machine filled the room. He turned quickly to the girls at his side, saying something and both stepped back a bit.

_'Who is dead? What are you doing, Adam?'_

In slow motion, he saw Adam look at him. He saw his eyes. He was so scared and worried! But there was also the determination to rescue him. 

Adam's hands came forward and he put the paddles on the Jesse's chest, the cool metal slick from the lube. For a second, one tiny moment before Adam pushed the red button, it actually felt good on his burning skin…

~~~~~~~

Shalimar just sat on the bed for a long time. The time came when she had stopped crying. She listened to the sounds Adam was making. Heard Brennan whisper sweet nothings into Emma's ears to calm her down. 

She still cried but slowly, her sobs and the shivers running through her whole body subsided. Shal could feel it because they sat so close together, they touched each other. 

When the Feral couldn't stand the feeling of helplessness anymore, she stood up and walked slowly over to Jesse. For a moment she did not dare to look at him. She was afraid that he might vanish or something like that. But he was there when she finally looked at him. 

His face was as white and his clothes were as bloody as before. He was breathing, yes, but his breaths sounded harsh and were very shallow. She could see his body was working hard to stay alive. 

Her hand found his face. His skin was wet and very cold. His hair was sweaty and clung to his forehead and she pushed it away. 

Shalimar was overwhelmed by wide variety of emotions. She needed a release and found it when she leaned down, to press a sweet kiss on Jesse's forehead. She was surprised to see Jesse open his eyes, as she moved back. 

He seemed to look at her for the split of a second before his eyes got cloudy all of a sudden. The sound of his heartbeat from the monitor changed at the same time. It turned in a long, steady beep. 

Her heart simply stopped beating. _This could not be, he couldn't leave her like this!_

She wanted to tell him so much more. They never really talked after that night. She never told him, how much she loved him… 

Her eyes were watering so badly, she could hardly see. 

"Jesse! Jesse, no!" 

Shalimar shook his shoulders in an effort to bring him back, his limp body heavy in her hands until Adam pushed her to the side. She almost stumbled as she moved out of the way. 

"I can't find his pulse. He is not breathing!" 

Adam's voice was like that of a stranger to her ears. Jesse's head rolled to the side when Adam hit his fist on his chest. His eyes were still open but she couldn't see any life in them. 

She heard Adam telling her things he needed but she was not in a state to help him. 

Jesse was dying… 

Emma left Brennan's arms the moment she heard Shalimar scream Jesse's name. One look at her friend's white face, her trembling lips and her tear filled eyes was enough to see that she would be of no help so she rushed to help Adam. She didn't want to because it was her friend who was dying but she could not consider **not** do it… 

Brennan pushed himself up on his arms and somehow managed to sit upright. Pain rushed through his body from the poison Ezra had injected into his veins but he didn't care. He was dizzy and all he wanted to do was lay down but he had to watch. He watched and for the first time in his life he prayed to God…

Adam acted like a machine. He didn't think, he just worked. 

He prayed, too. Not for help from above but for his own strength and knowledge. 

That it would be enough to keep this man, one of his 'children' alive…

~~~~~~~

The fourth bolt of energy rushed through Jesse's body. An irregular beeping filled the room, growing steadier as the seconds ticked away after his body lay still again. 

Shalimar's legs gave way and she slipped to the ground, shielding her face in her hands. 

Brennan dropped relieved back onto the bed, wiping tears away with shaking hands. 

Emma simply turned back to the table, putting whatever she held in her hands on its' surface, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath for the first time in what seemed like ages. 

And Adam? His fingers found the weak but steady pulse and all he could do was cry…

Tbc

Reviews are welcome as always, please!


	16. Live my Life

Disclaimer: Always the same so I skip this 

**Note**: I am not done! Just rewrote the chapter and some more. They are being beta-read by now and will be up soon.

AND my Muse came back, hooray!

Now read and enjoy and leave some reviews, will ya?

Chapter 16: Live my Life 

  
~_Goodbye to all my yesterdays  
Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way  
I had enough of crying, bleeding, sweating, dying  
Hear me when I say, gonna live my life  
Everyday_~ 

  
Jesse opened his eyes. This time, it wasn't too difficult. Still, the lights hurt his eyes so he closed them tight again. He felt groggy, his body seemed to be asleep. He would liked to have turned onto his side but couldn't control his muscles. The only thing he was able to do was turn his head to the side, pressing his heated face against the cool surface of the bed. He heard a small rustling sound just before a warm hand caressed his cheek. 

"Jesse, can you hear me?" 

Even in his dazed state, he was able to recognise Adam's voice. He sounded worried. His vocal chords wouldn't cooperate with him, so he pressed his face into the palm of his hand instead in answer. Adam took his hand, putting light pressure on the one in his face in order to gain his attention. 

"Jesse, if you can hear me squeeze my hand!" 

Adam waited anxiously for a response. Nothing happened and when he'd almost given up hope, Jesse's fingers closed weakly around his hand. His eyes slowly opened up again. This time, he kept them open even when they started to water from the light blinding him. 

"Hey, look who's awake. Don't move! You have all the time in the world!" 

Jesse tried to speak again. He had to clear his throat before he was able to whisper one single word. 

"..Shalimar?" 

Adam nodded, still holding his head between his hands. 

"I will call her, alright? You sleep until she comes!" 

Jesse's eyes fell closed and he simply obeyed. 

~~~~~~~   
Three days had passed. Three days filled with worries, tears, and almost no sleep for everybody. Finally, Adam had put his foot down and sent Brennan, Emma, and Shalimar to their rooms. He wanted them to get at least eight hours of sleep before allowing them back into the lab. Jesse's critical state had finally stabilized when Adam sent them away. Barely 4 hours had passed when Jesse chose to wake up. For a moment Adam thought about letting Shal sleep a little longer. But he figured hearing the good news would more than make up for the loss sleep. He checked Jesse's vital-signs on the monitor and the transfusion bag once again before he left the lab, quickly heading for Shalimar's room. He wanted to tell her face to face. Carefully, he opened the door slipping quietly into her room. She was fast asleep and for a moment he hesitated. But then he remembered the desperation in Jesse's voice when he'd asked for her, so he sat down beside her on the bed. His hand moved one of her long locks away from her face before gently touching her head and stroking it. 

"Shalimar." 

His voice was a soft whisper. She pressed into the touch a bit but otherwise stayed asleep. 

"Shalimar, wake up!" 

He said a little louder this time, grapping her shoulder in one hand and shaking her slightly. Tired eyes popped open at once, looking at Adam with huge eyes and a startled expression on her face. He saw the fear in her eyes and smiled reassuringly. Her mouth opened but Adam cut her off before she could say a word. 

"Jesse woke up!" 

Her small sigh of relief reached his ears. Tears streamed from her eyes as she closed them. Adam wiped the silver drops running down her cheeks away with his thumb. 

"He asked for you!" 

A sobbing laugh escaped the Mutant's chest and she couldn't keep from throwing herself into Adam's arms. He held Shal tight against his chest until her body stopped trembling and the sobs subsided. He pressed a sweet kiss on her hair before pulling back. 

"Come on, let's go to the lab." 

He took her hand in his and stood up, trying to pull her with him. She did not move.

Astonished, Adam looked down to her.

"What's up? I thought we go to see Jesse?"

She looked at him with big eyes. Tears still dwelled in them and she looked very vulnerable. 

Shalimar shook her head, slowly, scared. Thoughts ran through her head and ran and ran…

Wasn't Jesse avoiding her in the last days? Wasn't he the one, who didn't even talk with her, merely looking at her? Why, she asked herself, would he asked to see her now?

Maybe it was just in the habit of always asking for her first when he was sick. Maybe he did not ask for her because he loved her but just…

What if he didn't love her?

"No!"

Barely a whisper. All shaken up with tears.

She saw Adam's face so full with questions.

"I can't. Not now!"

'Maybe never' she thought silently in her head. She knew, she couldn't stand the thought of being rejected.

"Ok."

Adam sat down beside her again for a moment, taking her head between her hands again, kissing her forehead.

"Take your time, I'll be in the lab. I'll take care of him until you come!"

Tbc


	17. Interlude

**_Author's note:_**

_Thank you to all my patient Reviewers. I really, really appreciate all of your lovely opinions and I can't believe that you haven't killed me yet for taking so long to update!_

_My Muse has completely left me and you know that I told you, I wanted to stop writing MX?_

Well, I think I took an overdose of the X-Men! Do you now the feeling when you love something a lot and at some point, you are completely overwhelmed by everything? I watched the movie too many times and I definitely read too many wonderful stories from some very talented writers.

_So, I have to clear my mind and focus on something else! *Big smile*_

_I joined the MX-Bulletin Board and asked for help to finish this story. I got a lovely answer from a girl named Laura, living in Scotland. (yeah, my oh so loved Scotland!!!)_

_Anyway, Laura gave me some options for an ending and I found one of it very appealing, LOL! But that means that I am so oh not done!!! But the idea is just brilliant and I have to write it. I can't just write a sappy happy-ending, I am so not in the mood for it!_

_So, my dear Readers. Do you think the story is finished soon? That I would let it end here, letting Shal and Jesse have each other so easily (*easily????*)._

_Well, the story should be ended. It really should have ended when Jesse woke up and ask for Shalimar, but it didn't. I realised that this morning when I got Laura's Mail. I went to bed after the Nightshift and woke up, stuck with this idea in my mind._

_Pray continue to the next chapter to discover what happened next. Or you can quit now, if you like. You may come to wish that you had._

_All the further chapters are dedicated to Laura for she gave me the idea! And to each and one of you, who likes the story so much!_

_Lots of MX-Love _

_Jesse_


	18. Hope

Note: I had today an incredibly bad car accident! My  just 4 weeks old car is damaged beyond repair and so is the BMW, bought a half year ago, which ran into me. Shit happens! 

Here are some new chapters anyway!

**Chapter 17: Hope**

~_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears         _

_ You screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_~

The door to the lab opened slowly and Brennan walked in. He still hurt but it got better after Adam gave him a special treatment. The rest of the poison would have to fade away on its own.

The Elemental stopped in front of the bed Jesse was lying on.   He quietly looked down at his friend and carefully wiped a single drop of sweat away from his cheek.

The tender caress was enough to awaken the sick Mutant. His eyes opened and he looked drowsily up at his partner.

Brennan took a step back, shocked by the fact that Jesse had actually woken up. A little gasp escaped him, calling Adam's attention to their side.

"Hey, sleep well?"

Jesse nodded slowly. A tiny smile crept over his face when he saw Brennan's face. It came out as more of a grimace, but they knew what he meant.  Brennan's voice was a little shaky when he finally spoke.

"When did he wake up? Will he be ok?"

Jesse answered him instead of Adam. His voice was raw and you could hear the strain in it but he continued on anyway.

"I am fine!"

Tired, he closed his eyes, hearing a chuckle come from both men. He smiled again and this time, you could see it clearly.

"I am not ready do die yet!"

He felt Adam's warm hand on his forehead, pressing down lightly.

"That's good news. And I won't let you, Jesse, I won't let you!"

The two men exchanged a look, relief washing over their faces. Jesse's next question distracted them from their darker thoughts and they turned their attention back to him.

"Where's Shalimar?"

He still sounded hoarse but there was something else in his voice. Anxiety? He must have noticed that she wasn't in the lab with them even in his current condition.

"You said you went to get her?"

Adam nodded. 

"Give her a little more time. She was overwhelmed by her emotions when I told her you'd woken up."

His blue-grey eyes narrowed a bit before he closed them again. Why would she need time to come and see him? He loved her, didn't she know that?

"I'll go and check on her. If I have to I'll drag her over here, ok?"

Now that sounded like the old Brennan. The way he sounded before everything happened, before they went through all this shit!

Jesse was thankful for his tone. Thankful for things going back to normal even if it would take some time for him to recover. 

And he would recover. He had to! He wanted to tell Shalimar so many things he hadn't dared to yet. Mostly, he wanted to tell her that he loved her. He loved her so much it hurt. It hurt more than his wounds or the poison still running through his veins. It was his motivation to go on, to endure the weakness and the pain. 

And he would remember the pain they had to go through to find each other even when they were old and grey.

What he didn't know was that the pain wasn't over yet. 

It had not even really started….

Tbc.


	19. Shattered Dreams

**Note**: What can I say? Just read it…

**Chapter18: Shattered Dreams**

She was scared. Scared to death by her thoughts. 

She didn't know if she was right and all she had to do was go over to the lab and talk to him.

But it was the first time in Shalimar's life that she didn't have the guts to do the right thing. Such an easy thing.

She still sat on her bed, her folded hands shaking slightly in her lap. Her stomach was a tight knot and she felt like she was going to be sick. Tears ran silently down her cheeks, leaving silver trails on her face, the only sign of the emotions she was going through in the moment. A deep sobbing sigh escaped her chest.

She needed to decide what to do. She wiped a hand over her eyes, unconsciously straightening her at the same time. She could not stand the thought of being near him. Or going on with their lives as if nothing had happened between them. But had it really? 

Was it just a figment of her imagination, a wish, or a dream?

Another deep intake of breath and she knew. She had made her decision and it would break her heart. It already had when the thought crossed her mind. But the Alternative was unthinkable…

~~~~~~  

Brennan left the lab and was on his way to find Shalimar. She was probably in her room, hiding from everybody else.

He thought about the little talk he and Jesse had when they'd been in the bar before Ezra attacked him. Maybe she had the same feelings and those feelings were holding her back now. Maybe it was something else. But whatever it was, they could sort it out. Jesse would help her when he was physically in the state to tell her what he really felt.

Brennan walked past Emma's room. The door was slightly open and he heard soft, crying noises. He stopped abruptly and pushed the door wide-open, stepping inside.

Emma sat with her knees up to her chest on the floor in front of her bed. Her blanket was draped around her shoulders, her face shielded between her arms and the soft cover from her bed. A few steps brought Brennan to her side, falling on his knees. Pain rushed through his veins for a moment but he pushed it aside. Emma was more important than his aching body.

He pulled the blanket carefully away from her, almost causing her to jump in fright. She hadn't heard him through her gut wrenching sobs.

Warm palms wiped the tears from her eyes. The deep, brown stars that were Brennan eyes looked at her filled with concern.

"What happened?"

She leaned into him, his arms wrapping tightly around her as she did. Brennan whispered soothing words into her ears, saying everything that crossed his mind. She was captured deeply in her dream. She could hardly speak between her soft, little cries.

"I dreamt that Jesse died! It was so real. I know it was real. It was like one of my visions… I… oooh Jesse…!"

"No, no, don't worry Darling! He is fine. He woke up. He's fine…!"

Emma freed herself from his embrace. Huge, water filled eyes stared at Brennan in disbelief.

"You are lying!"

Her voice trembled badly. He shook his head.

"No, I swear. I wanted to find Shalimar. Jesse asked for her. He told me he is fine although he doesn't look it, not really at least! If you don't believe me, call Adam. He's with him and he can tell you, too!"

More tears streamed from her eyes but he could tell from her expression that she cried from relief. He smiled and ran his hands over her wet cheeks again, wiping the tears away. Brennan placed a soft kiss on each of her eyelids before he pulled Emma close again for a moment, stroking her hair.

However bad the last days had been, it brought them closer together.

"Come on, let's go and find Shalimar. Jesse's waiting for her!"

~~~~~~~~~                

The door to Shalimar's room was closed. Brennan looked at Emma for a sec before he knocked on the wood. They got no answer.

"Shal, are you there? Can we come in?"

He knocked again and this time, the door swung open. Emma could see the surprised expression on Brennan's face before he pushed the door open and walked in. She heard him gasp in shock and followed him quickly.

The room was a mess!

The closets stood wide open, most the drawers were pulled out and clothes lay scattered all over the room. One of her bags stood empty in the middle of the room as if it were considered to be too small for the purpose at hand.

Emma looked around and found a lot of Shalimar's clothes and personal stuff gone. A bad feeling formed in her stomach and sent shivers all over her skin.

"Where is she?" As if Brennan would know! 

He just shrugged his shoulders. He was just as confused as Emma was.

"Let's see, if we can find her!"

The two Mutants stormed out of the room, systematically going through every room, searching for their friend. With every room they found empty, their worries grew. 

When they reached the garage, they saw that one of the cars was gone.

Brennan sounded very concerned when he said: "We have to tell Adam!"

Tbc

*The Alternative is unthinkable* is from the TV Show Highlander. Said by Methos, the 5000year old brat to Alexandra in 'Timeless' and I just love the phrase!


	20. Telling Adam

**Author's note:**

My time of grief is over. The fate of Harry Potter and whom, who was walking through the veil lies no longer in my hands. So, before the King will return and defeat the dark Lord and Men, Elves and all free Folk can live happily ever after I pray continue with my story. Because the road goes ever on…

**Chapter 19: Telling Adam**

"Wait Emma!"

Brennan stopped her before she could open the door to the lab. 

"I think it will be better to tell Adam first. Jesse is still in a bad state and this is too much to handle, more than he could at the moment, I am afraid."

He looked at her face, stricken with the terror of the last few days. He didn't feel like it but he gave her a warm smile to cheer her up a little.

"We will find her, don't worry. How about you go to the kitchen and make us some coffee and I will get Adam? We will meet you there."

Emma nodded and turned towards the kitchen, not before she looked one last time, worried, into Brennan's eyes.

He sighed when she was gone and pushed the button to open the door.

***********   

Adam stood beside Jesse checking something. Brennan could hear the soft laughter coming from their teacher and father figure. He came closer and saw that Jesse was awake. He must have said something that caused Adam to forget about his worries for a moment.

Piercing blue-grey eyes met his own. The shadow no longer held his hands over them and Jesse actually looked on the way to recovery. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Brennan.

He turned his attention to Adam before Jesse could ask for Shalimar.  

"Is our Baby here feeling good enough so I can have a quick word with you?"  

He grinned down at Jesse and winked an eye. Brennan saw the slight sign of anger and the deep intake of breath to answer his joking words and quickly spoke on.  

"I need to show you something, Adam. It is important."

Jesse answered instead to Brennan's question.  

"Yeah, just leave the Baby alone. If I didn't feel so tired, I'd kick your ass all the way through the danger room!"

"I am sure you would. Give me a call if you need me, Jesse. I will be back in a minute."

Adam straightened the blanket covering Jesse before he followed Brennan out of the lab into the kitchen. They didn't say a word until they'd reached Emma. The smell of coffee filled the room and the young Mutant poured them both a cup of the hot drink.

Adam broke the silence.  

"What did you want to show me? Had something happened? Again?"

Emma broke down into tears. 

"Shalimar is gone."

"What do you mean, gone?"

He walked around the table and put a soothing hand on Emma's shoulder.  

"Where is she?"

Brennan swallowed hard before he could answer.  

"We don't know, Adam. She packed some of her stuff and one of the cars is gone too. She took the yellow Beetle and must have driven off."

"Have you tried to call her over the comm. Link?"

Emma forgot to cry for a moment and even Brennan looked quite surprised. And embarrassed.

"Well, no, we didn't. I haven't actually thought about that. I was quite shocked when we couldn't find her."

"Me neither."

 Emma's voice was very quiet and sounded ashamed that they hadn't thought about such an easy thing.

"I think we've been through a lot in the last days. Don't worry about that."  

Adam activated his comm. Link calling out for Shalimar. He got no answer and tried again but even after a third and fourth time he failed. A small sigh escaped him and Emma started crying again. 

"She must have taken her Ring off. We have to try again later."

Adam faced Brennan. Deep shadows lay under his eyes and he looked very tired. Even his voice sounded exhausted and was full of worries.

"I want you two to check all the places she could be at. You have to inform Proxy Blue and call all of our sources. Maybe somebody saw her or knows where she could be."  

He knelt down in front of Emma, wiping her tears away with his hands.  

"I need you to try and find her. You think you are strong enough at the moment?"  

Emma stared at him with huge, water-filled eyes but she nodded.  Adam smiled relieved.  "Good. I have to check on Jesse. Let's try to not tell him before we know something about Shal for sure, all right?"

He waited for them to agree before he stood up. Tired, he wiped one hand over his face. They'd come so far. They couldn't fail now and loose a member of the team after all.

TBC


	21. Searching

A/N: Some more, searching and waiting and hoping for a sign. Chapter 20: Searching 

Brennan sat in front of the computer and connected friends and foes and all the sources they had in the past or still worked with. Proxi Blue was informed about the missing Member of Adam's crew, sending a hidden message in all directions. Genomex didn't need to know about the latest happenings at the Sanctuary.

People who knew Shalimar were sent to places she might hide in. Brennan would go as soon as he was done with the work, to search on his own for his friend. He couldn't just sit and wait for a message.

~~~~~

Emma went to her room, entering the bathroom; she turned on the water and let it run into a pool in her hands. The cold splashed in her face sent icy shivers down her spine. Scared eyes looked at her through the mirror and she needed some time to realise that they were her own. How on earth could all this have happened?

The pictured of Jesse's lifeless body bathed in blood rushed once more into her mind, the  spasm caused by the energy rushing through his unmoving form as Adam fought to keep him alive. The memory was too much. Her stomach spilled over and Emma threw up in the sink. The wrenching sobs along with sick feeling deep down in her brought her down to her knees.

She felt the cold tiles on the floor pressed against her heated face as soft cries shook her entire body. Tears ran down her cheeks and spilled on to the floor. Her eyes were shut tightly while her mind wandered on in search of Shalimar.

'Where are you, Shal? Why did you leave us? …Why did you leave Jesse?'

For a moment the picture of her Mutant friend and partner flashed into her mind. Emma saw her sitting in the seat of the car, knees high up to her chin, face bathed in silver tear-drops. Shal lifted her head quickly as if she'd look straight at Emma. Their eyes met for a split second before Emma felt herself being pushed back. 

'No Emma, leave me alone…'

Heat rushed through her veins, flowing like liquid fire to all of her senses. Her head started spinning from the pain exploding in to it. She couldn't hold back the scream which echoed through the house. She almost welcomed the darkness pulling her in its arms a moment later.

~~~~

Jesse opened his eyes when he heard someone coming into the lab. It was Adam. Even Jesse's tired mind recognised the tense look in his face.

Adam seemed to feel the attention he had drawn to himself and smiled half-hearted. He didn't talk to the injured Mutant when he checked his vital signs. 

Jesse's eyes never left Adam. He waited patiently for an explanation but his mentor said nothing. Finally he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"What is it? Where…, where is Shalimar? You wanted to get her so I can see her."

Adam did not answer. He just turned around and took something from the table. He filled an injection shot with a clear liquid before he faced the bed with Jesse on it.

He wiped a swab with alcohol over his right arm before he pierced the needle into his arm.

"You need to sleep now."

His voice was low and shivered a little.

Warmth spread through Jesse's body as he felt the injection take effect.  He also felt the fear that swept through his veins.

"What happened to Shalimar?"

His voice was barely a whisper.

Adam looked down into Jesse's face who was almost asleep but still fought against the healing slumber with all his might.

"She's fine. Everything's ok!"

Full of dread as he bold face lied to the Mutant he loved like a son, Adam's eyes filled slowly with tears.

As unwanted slumber reached Jesse, a painful scream filled his ears or was it just a dream? The moment before he lost his fight against his medicated slumber, he saw that Adam was crying.

Shalimar was the last thing on his mind before it went blank.

~~~~~

Brennan almost jumped out of his chair when he heard the terrible scream. He knew it was Emma and ran as fast as he could to her room. The door slammed open and it took him just a second to see that the room was deserted.

His heart sank when he entered the bathroom and saw Emma on the floor. Her face was white and her skin cold. Brennan reached for a pulse; relieved he found it and that she was still breathing. 

Brennan lifted her into his arms very carefully and carried her over to the bed. Adam came inside the moment he had laid her down.

"What happened?"

Brennan just shrugged his shoulders, he simply didn't know.

"Emma. Emma, can you hear me?"

Adam slapped her cheeks a little and Emma woke up slowly. Her eyes fluttered open as she reached for her aching head. A small moan escaped her before she was aware of her surrounding and her friends leaning over her.

She took some deep breaths before she could speak.

"I tried to find Shalimar. I saw her but…"

Emma closed her eyes again as Adam placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"She must have felt me because she pushed me away. It hurt. It hurt so badly."

She rolled onto her side and hid her face in her arms, leaning slightly against the warmth of Brennan's body, who sat beside her. He moved down next to her as he pulled her in his arms, looking at Adam.

"What can we do?"

"At the moment? Nothing. Just wait and hope for a sign. Or a wonder."

And without another word he left the room.

Tbc


	22. Waking up with Hope

**A/N**: I don't know if I should go on with my story… Only the fab four told me it was worth it. Shalgal, Tigressong, Rain and Brigitta, I am soooo happy that you liked the story and actually missed me a little, LOL! Keep on reading, Guys.

**Chapter21: Waking up with hope**

He had slept for hours. Waking up was difficult, and he felt weak and drowsy, his body seem to need more time to respond to him since his mind was becoming impatient struggling to wake. Nobody was there when he opened his eyes.

Adam wasn't in the lab and for a moment he thought about calling him over his com-link but he'd cast the thought aside. Jesse doubted that Adam would tell him the truth. 

Tired, he pulled his hand close to his mouth. Speaking just above a whisper not loud enough to open the Link, he cleared his throat before he was able to speak. 

"Shal? Can you hear me Shal?"

His luck not any better then Adam's; Jesse got no answer.

'Ok', he thought, 'Let's try the alternative'

Sitting up was a difficult thing to do, every muscle in his body ached and his head started spinning. Desperately, he kept his eyes open while he took one deep breath after the other. The dizziness fading after a while, so he tried his luck and dared to stand up.

His knees felt like rubber but his sheer will held him upright. The first few steps were ok but when he reached the door he was actually ready to sit down again.

'No. I have to find her!'

Using his hands and the wall as support, he stumbled more then he walked through the hall. He was almost there. He could already see the door to Shalimar's room.

For a second he closed his eyes to regain his strength but it wasn't enough; Jesse lost his balance and fell down, landing hard on the floor,  bringing Brennan out from the kitchen. 

Somehow, Jesse managed to climb to his feet again before his partner appeared beside him. His body was covered in sweat from the effort it cost him. Breathing heavily, he leaned back against the wall, Brennan's hands holding him in a strong grip so he wouldn't fall again.

"What the hell are you doing here? You need to go back and lay down."

Jesse freed himself from Brennan's grip, surprising him with the strength with which he had done it pushing him back. 

"No!"

He staggered on, leaving the last few yards slowly behind.

"Jesse, don't…"

Brennan's voice sounded worried and sad while he took hold of Jesse's shoulder. He managed to keep him from falling when he lost his balance again.

Jesse couldn't speak anymore. He needed all of his breath to keep on going. Trembling from the exertion as his hand reached for the doorknob. Slowly, he turned the knob, hearing Brennan's voice again.

"Jesse, please."

The door opened peering into the dark room.

"Shalimar?"

His voice was barely a whisper, sounding tired and breathless. He switched the light on, squinting from the sudden brightness.

He swayed and would have fallen if it wasn't for Brennan.

The room was empty. Emma had cleaned the rest of her clothes from the floor away and it looked deserted and almost sterile.

Jesse turned, looking at his friend as he tried to fight back the fear welling up in his gut, fearing the response he would get from his friend.

"She's gone Jesse!"

That being said and Jesse's reserves all used up he blacked out, leaving Brennan to break his fall. 

Tbc


	23. Behind Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer**: Jesse is not mine, what I deeply regret after I found the most gorgeous pics yesterday on the Net. The Title belongs to Limp Bizkit and it's just a great song. No Beta this time since I don't want you to wait any longer.

**A/N**: This crossed my mind somehow, along with a sequel to 'Dangerous Infatuation', which I probably will never write down. I hope, I could tell you what I wanted. That I found the right words to write down what was in my head. Maybe you will understand…

Chapter22: Behind Blue Eyes 

Slender fingers caressed his head and played languidly with his hair. The hand belonged to a woman for its touch was soft, very gentle and it was nice to wake up to. A small sigh vanishing into the warmth of the body holding him close escaped the wakening Mutant.

He felt loved and protected and without clear consciousness, he pushed himself a little deeper into the caring embrace.

'It's ok, I am here Jesse.'

The sweet voice filled his mind and would not let him bring back the painful memories, which tried to push themselves into awareness. A relaxing feeling washed over Jesse and bathed him in delicious comfort.

His tired body told him to simply let go and fall back to sleep. His mind just wanted to hold onto the person who was spreading all this love over him like wings, permitting him shelter with them he needed more than anything else in the moment.

Jesse knew that is was not Shalimar holding him. Even through his exhaustion and the support he was receiving, he clearly remembered the empty room he'd seen.

Tears started to dwell in his eyes and another rush of comfort swept through his body. Effortless, Jesse opened his eyes though his body ached and his heart wept with loss. Blue eyes meet his, filled with tenderness and understanding. He couldn't help it but his tears streamed freely now down his cheeks.

The hand, which had played with his hair before swept over his face and caught the silver drops of water.

Although Jesse had closed his eyes again, he could still see the bright blue ones looking at him. He heard the voice in his head again together with soothing caresses for his wounded soul.

'I will keep them for you.'

_Keep what_, Jesse wanted to ask when he saw the hand in front of his inner eye. It opened slowly and on its palm were his tears in form of little crystals.

'They are too valuable to be shed so easily.'

A silent sob escaped Jesse before he finally surrendered to Emma's visions and fell asleep again.

~~~~~~~  

When Jesse woke up the next time, Emma was still by his side. He laid beside her now but her hand had kept the contact, warm, soothing and comforting. She knew that he was awake but she waited patiently for him to tell her.

"Emma?"

He didn't move when he finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"What if she's not coming back?"

His voice was filled with deeply felt pain. His shoulders shivered slightly under Emma's fingers.

"We will find her."

She wanted her voice to sound convincing but it was not.

"What if we don't? What if… she doesn't want to be found?"

Emma's eyes grew wide under his words. Slowly, they filled with the sadness heard in Jesse's voice before the feeling was over floating, streaming in silvery paths down her cheeks.

Her fingers dug almost painful in Jesse's shoulder without her even noticing. Soft little cries filled the room between them before she answered him.

"I don't know, Jesse, I don't know…"

He flinched slightly, as well from her words than from her crying but she only pulled him close into her arms again.

"But whatever will happen, just remember, I'll always be there for you. We all are."

Jesse hid his face in the crook of her neck and only the wetness on Emma's skin spoke of the emotions raging deep inside the young man.

Tbc


	24. Interlude2Lost and Found

Chapter 23 and Interlude:

I would like to thank all my patient readers one last time. You are so great guys!

There will be two more chapters and that is it. I am done, finished, it is over! Finally.

Before you read on I ask you not to be mad at me. I never intended to write such an end but as it is always with the good stories, they just come alive.

I never actually planned on writing more than one chapter. All I wanted was a mushy piece of writing and look how it did end…

AliasJaneDoe: This is mostly your fault, LOL. I don't blame you, instead, I thank you very much. May the angels always guard over you that something like this never happens again..

Brigitta, my Sweetheart. Close the book, it's done. I will miss your encouraging words, it was such a joy to read each of your reviews.

Tigressong: I think, I have to specially thank you for all the time you'd spent reading all of my stories. I am so glad you enjoyed them.

Rain: Oh my God, I made you beg, hooray. LMAO! I hope you still think that this is the best story ever when you read the end.

Katya: Greetings to Russia with love. You made me go on. Thanks for missing me.

Hidden relevance: Please, would you tell me what AWOL means? I am going crazy because I won't find out. Anyway, is that an end what suits you? *Aaaah, I think the Alternative is unthinkable, right? LOL**.***

Goldstranger: Hush dear, are you calm again? LOL. I do not try to kill you, again, ok? Sorry for the end.

Laura Harg: Thanks for getting me through my writers block. I bet, you never expected such an end, did you?

Water-soter: Now you can call me evil, my Dear! I will give you more… Give me puppy eyes again!

Ace9: You are still hooked? Glad you liked it.

Emma0211: What happened to your board? I lost track, send me an e-mail, please?

Deichtine: Hey, I got myself a beta, right? You still likin' it? How is your story going? If you need help, let me know. 

JamieLeaLightfoot: You said once you are addicted? Still? Check this out again and thank you for spending so much time in front of the computer.

Thir13en Ghosts- Elemental: Lucky you. U still have the show over there. I still updated. For you…

Freckles0707: I am CRUEL, I am MEAN, so keep on reading, Darling. Fantastic? Oh, now that is great…            

Terminally-Gorgeous: 

Shalgal: Here is the next update, my Dear. Glad you liked so far..

Teresa: Another X-Men lover, yay!. Oh yes, Scott is such an useless cutie in X2. I agree. But who could better weep in Logan's arms?

Karone Evertree: I almost made you cry? ALMOST??? And now, what about now my Dear? 

freak@ngel: I am not leaving you hang like this. Here is finally the rest. Enjoy.

Kaiyote: Thanks for loving my MX and Xmen fics. And no, I will not add Pyro/John to my list. Pyro is… aarrrgh!

Deb1, Azriate, Kath, BluJay, Doublekidz, Lolly, Jillian, Chris, KC, ItalienchekE, Kas and all the others: Thanks  for reading this.

I have one more goal to achieve before (maybe) I finally leave the MX section and guess what? You all can help me with it. I would like to make the 100reviews full, so please,  PLEASE!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~   

**Lost and Found**

"In moments of fear and darkness, you covered me with light and hope"

The moment when Jesse woke up should not have been the last one full of sad emotions. The days passed by and slowly, Jesse's body recovered from the devilish wounds forced into him. His soul did not. It was not completed and would not before he could hold Shalimar in his arms, close to his aching heart again. Tell her, what he wanted to tell her desperately.

So Jesse simply waited patiently for the words that would finally heal him. But with every minute of every day that passed he fell more silent. Emma couldn't find a trace as often as she let her mind wander out in search of the Feral.

The thought that they would never find her began to burn itself into Jesse's mind. 

Adam was very concerned about him. He looked lost and like he'd almost given up hope whenever Adam watched him. Jesse would listen to the comforting and encouraging words Adam tried to give him but at the same time, he showed no hints of believing into them.

Two, three times they thought that one of their spies had found a sign of Shalimar's hiding place. Anxious, they made the Double Helix clear for the start. Jesse couldn't join Emma and Brennan when they flew out to look for her. His recovery wasn't that quick so he had to wait impatiently for their return.

Adam thought it would break his heart every time when they came back without her and he had to tell him that she wasn't where she thought she would be.

Jesse's face mirrored a mask and he just nodded. He didn't cry. He never did since the day when he woke up next to Emma. Adam wished that he would.

Six long weeks passed and with every day gone, their hope to find her sank lower. Jesse hid in his room for most of the time, brooding and hoping for a wonder. Adam was surprised to find him sitting by the pond one fine day. Well, he wasn't really sitting. The look on his face was tense and his body was taut like the string of a bow.

"Hey Jesse."

Jesse just looked up at Adam with still tired eyes, nodding slightly. 

"Let me have a look on your wounds."

They were healed already and Adam knew this but Jesse didn't mind the older man taking his hands. Adam's fingers caressed the scars on his wrist with tenderness without causing Jesse to relax ever so lightly.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

Jesse shook his shoulders. He didn't know what to say.

"Tell me something. Anything. Jesse open up a little to me or I can't help you."

Jesse lifted his head and his eyes met Adam's. His lips twitched a little and he looked like he would start crying every moment. He didn't. Instead, he swallowed and pulled back from Adam. But Adam held his hands very tightly. He wouldn't let him go now when he was trying to spent comfort with his presence.

On the verge of pulling further away he stayed, staring wide-eyed at the man who tried to help him.

"You want to know what's on my mind? You really want to know?"

Adam just nodded, not letting go of Jesse for a single moment.

"I am scared to death. Every time I was scared so far, she was there to bring me hope and guide me through. She was the light when darkness simply seemed to overwhelm me. Now she is gone and I don't know where she is. I don't know if she's ok or if she'd fallen into darkness like I did in the last few weeks. I wish that I could be the light for her and bring her the hope she gave me so many times. To give her the strength to turn around and come back home!"

Adam stared at Jesse in shock. The rush of emotions was something he had wished to find but never actually expected to discover.

He took some deep breaths before he had calmed down enough to find a clear thought. Their conversation was disturbed before he could answer Jesse. Brannan ran towards them with an excited look on his face.

"I think we found her." He told them breathless.

"You said this before."

Sad, hurt with just the smallest hint of interest in his voice. Adam nodded in agreement but excitement rushed through him.

"I want facts. Speak."

Brennan looked down on the paper he held in his hands before he answered.

"The man who saw her is one of my old 'friends'. He knows Shal and he would have sworn that it was she. He gave me the address."

Jesse reached out for the paper and Brennan handed it to him. After casting a look on it, he faced Brennan again.

"Can you trust him?" Jesse's voice shivered a little because a small light of hope suddenly appeared in the dark emptiness of his heart.

Brennan only nodded.

"She can't be hiding that close, or?" Adam asked in wonder about the distance.

"Maybe she thought that we would not find her there?" Brennan suggested.

"Anyway, you and Emma can take the car and…"

Jesse interrupted him fiercely. "No, I will take the car. If she's there than I will find her and bring her home."

Adam didn't approve with Jesse's idea. But a single look into his face told him otherwise. It didn't matter how he would ague with Jesse, there was no chance that he was able to stop him.

"All right. I want you to stay in contact and let us know every little detail you see. And if you are not feeling good, you come back immediately."

Jesse was already on his way to the garage when Adam had finished his last words. All he could do was wait and hope for a good end…

Tbc

Note: Ok, this sucked but I don't know how to do it better in the moment.


	25. Knocking on Heaven's Door

A/N: 2 to go. Thank you again for reading…

Knocking on Heaven's Door 

*Mama put my guns in the ground, I can't shoot them anymore, that long, black cloud is coming down, I feel like I'm knocking on Heaven's Door…*

The door of the silver car opened and the young, blond-haired man stepped out of it onto the dirty street. The part of the city was not of his style. His clothes were too exclusive; his car to expensive and he couldn't be counted to the human scum living in such circumstances.

He would have to be careful. 

Watchful eyes had seen the beautiful car and thought about stealing it already. About robbing and maybe even killing him so they could get what they wanted.

~~~~~  

She thought that he wouldn't be able to find her. Here in such a place. She never thought him clever enough to find the signs she'd tried to hide. She didn't expect love and that his love was strong enough to find a way through the cloudy mist the last six weeks had been. Full of running and hiding, pain and sadness and the only wish to go back in time and change everything.

Maybe, she wanted him to find her without even knowing it. 

~~~~~   

A deep intake of breath, a small sigh vanishing in the cloudy sky. Sharp but tired eyes looked around and over the shabby hotel, to the men sitting on the steps playing with their beer cans or baseball bats. 

He took the first step over the deserted road. Some lost rays of sunlight fell down between the high buildings and shattered into a thousand golden reflexes on the young man's hair.

For a moment the light blinded his eyes. His view was clouded by bright shades of sunlight and for the split of a second he closed his eyes. 

Oh how he wished that he could go home. Fall into bed and sleep for days to get the weak feeling out of his bones. Sleep, until he wouldn't have the lonely feeling inside his heart anymore.

He did not see the door opening of the shabby hotel. Nor did he see the beautiful blond woman, stepping out of it. 

Like he, the woman was completely out of place in this part of town.

He heard the voices of the men whom were sitting on the steps. Heard their nasty words and could almost see their reaction behind his closed eyelids. He imagined them touching the woman, the look on her face full of fear and disgust.

Her speech wasn't fearful at all.

"Just keep on touching me if you don't need your hands anymore. It will be my pleasure to cut them off for you!"

Jesse's eyes popped open. He was afraid that he might have dreamt of the voice he was longing to hear for the last six weeks now.

"Shalimar."

It sounded more a whisper to his own ear but apparently Shal had heard him. He saw her head come around nearly in slow motion. Her brown eyes were full of surprise and… happiness that he found her. Or did he just image it?

Hands reached towards her legs but she just kicked out, causing one of the guys to howl with pain. Another one was trying to help his buddy but the yellow eyes glowing with anger told him better not to get involved.

Using the time Shalimar was busy, Jesse stepped closer to the Feral. He had almost reached the steps when Shal faced him.

"Don't Jesse. Leave me alone."

But her voice sounded weak and less than convincing.

"I won't, Shal!"

His hand reached out for her, stopping in midair ready for her to take it.

She lifted her arm, slowly coming closer but in the last moment she hesitated. Her head shook violently, teardrops flying in all directions.

"I can't."

Like the wind she had turned, running away from Jesse. Stunned, he watched her run for a second before he followed her quickly.

His thoughts were racing in his mind. 

'What do you think you are doing? Running away from me like this? You really don't think I will let you go now that I found you?'

He would have screamed them out loud but he needed his breath for running.

They ran three blocks. Shal was not really getting away but Jesse couldn't close in like he wished he could, either.

"Dammit, would you stop?"

Jesse called after her heavily out of breath.

"No, leave me Jesse!"

Shal called back breathless herself but she ran still a little faster.

Jesse sped up his pace, coming a little closer again.

"Why are you so fucking scared?"

Shal stopped dead in her tracks at the other side of an intersection. Pale in the face she turned around, facing Jesse.

The blond Mutant had stopped, standing still on the sidewalk around twenty yards away from her.

Children watched them with questions in their eyes and whispers on their lips, simply to keep on playing around Jesse after he wasn't running anymore.

Women shouted through open windows, telling them to leave their children, calling them names or simply to fuck of.

A gang of Teenagers kept on whistling after Shalimar, inviting her loudly to join them and do nasty things. 

An old, battered car passed them, honking loudly towards the blond Feral. 

The two Mutants didn't care. All they had eyes for was each other. Time stood still and a large hand seemed to shield them from all the noises around them.

Jesse was panting hard; sweat dripped down his forehead but his eyes were focussed on Shalimar's face. Silently he mouthed her name, hoping to keep her from running away.

Shal's brown, water filled eyes found Jesse's. She was seeking for the hope she'd felt when she saw him in front of the hotel. For the love she felt for him and which she wished he would feel, too. 

She saw him mouth her name and more tears flowed down her cheeks. She took a step towards the street and Jesse.

From afar a loud engine was heard, slowly moving closer. The two young Mutants wouldn't listen.

Jesse reached out with his hand again, bidding Shal to come to him.

She saw his lips move again, mouth a phrase, three words.

'I love you.'

The large truck came closer, the engine howling under the speed.

Shalimar nodded and took a step. She was on the street now, walking slowly closer.

The children screamed and pointed to Jesse's left. Even the Teenagers attention was drawn to the situation on the street.

Jesse saw the truck out of the corner of his eye. His eyes grew wide in shock.

"Back, go back!"

Barely a whisper.

But Shal had wiped the tears from her eyes this moment so she couldn't see, Jesse realised. He started running again. Adrenaline pumped through his tired body, helping him run faster.

The truck grew bigger and bigger while it drove towards them.

'Just a few more steps… Go back… Look up… Shalimar!'

The engine of the truck howled one last time before the shrill sound from the brakes joined in.

Finally, Shalimar looked up, visibly startled.

Jesse had reached the street. He took all that was left from his strength and jumped, turning solid while he did. He was close, so close. He already felt her hair between his fingers, his arms reached out to grab her and than, all he felt was the impact. And all he heard was a scream so loud like it would come from a thousand voices…

~~~~~   

Shalimar shivered. She was freezing. The shock and the pain rushed like fire through her body. Her arms moved around Jesse to hold him as tight as he held her.

She couldn't help the tears running from her eyes. Neither could Jesse.

He kissed her deeply on her forehead, her lips, licking the salty drops away.

"I got you, you'll be alright…"

She smiled up to him through her tears and the weakness she felt.

"You saved me."

He nodded, his tears falling on her face.

"Stupid girl, why did you run away?"

Her hand moved slowly up to caress his cheek, wiping the tears away with her fingers.

"I was afraid."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath.

"Because I love you, Jesse."

He closed his eyes to clear his view.

"But don't you know that I love you, too?"

She nodded slowly, tired. He eyes slid closed and she leaned into Jesse's shoulder, kissing his neck lightly.

"I do now. And you know what? I will love you as long as I live…no, Forever!"

She took his hand, her body relaxing in Jesse's strong embrace.

He held her still and very tight in his arms, not wanting to let go nor disturb her in her peaceful sleep. His tears covered her golden hair.

"And I will love you as long as I live, Shalimar…"

Tbc


	26. It's not easy to say Goodbye

A/N: I am sorry but saving means not always what you think it might.  Farewell now, my work is done. May God bless you all…

It's not easy to say Goodbye 

*Now the story's played out like this, just like a paperback novel, let's rewrite an ending that fits…*

'Someday' by Nickelback

***************    

The sun was rising golden over the treetops. The last remaining drops of last nights rain sent silver sparkles over flowers and a lonely spider net built between two stones.

A mellow breeze moved over the quiet place, bringing whispers from the trees, speaking of love and telling stories.

Jesse's blond hair was blown out of his face by the gentle power of the wind. His long coat caressed his legs, moving lightly around them. He walked on silent feet over the fresh cut grass to finally stop when he found what he was looking for.

A warm smile made its way into his face, sending shimmers of love to his blue eyes.

"Hey Shalimar."

The smile brightened up a little. He focussed on what laid before him, sitting down slowly.

Half closed cat eyes looked back up at him.

"I brought you something."

Jesse put a single red rose in front of her. Gentle he caressed the face filled with an expression of love.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything."

Rays of sunlight reached his eyes and he closed them, feeling the burning sensation dwelling up in them.

"Listen love, there is something I'd like to tell you."

He sighed deeply before he looked up and straight ahead.

"You know that I love you, do you? I mean…"

He paused slightly before speaking on.

"You were always the sister I never had. I can remember all those great times we had. We made so many memories, some good some bad."

Jesse's blue eyes found the ones of the Feral, the cat, seeing the dark brown dance with joy clearly in his mind.

"That night when we danced…"

His voice was filled with longing.

"I wanted you for life. Not my little sister but the beautiful women you were. You and me together. Forever."

Jesse stopped anew, taking a deep breath to calm him down.

"Now, if I had one wish I'd want forever back again."

His fingertips caressed the cold face of the angel in front of him with sweet moves.

"I am so glad you came my way."

The wind increased, playing with the trees, sending the first red leafs off into the air. One got caught in his angels' hair where he wiped it away with slightly shivering fingers.

"It's hard to understand but I guess I'll have to try love."

A lonely teardrop rolled down Jesse's cheek. His hands roamed over the little cat folded between the hands of the angel watching over it. The marble was cool to his touch and very smooth. 

 "There is peace in where you are now, Shal and if I listen to my heart I'll hear you laughter once more. "

More tears flowed freely now over the tired face. His fingers found the curved letters within the white stone.

_'Goodbye Beloved'_

Jesse pressed a shivering kiss to his fingertips before reaching out one last time for the gravestone, caressing once more the face of the beautiful crafted angel.

"Goodbye."

Without looking back he stood up, turning on his heels to walk slowly over the peaceful place where his one and only love had been laid down a last time to sleep in the arms of God.

The End. 

Forever…


	27. Epilogue

**A/N**: I just re-read my old stories and this just came to my mind… Why am I doing this?

Epilogue 

The stars shone brightly in the cloudless sky. The moon was almost gone. Only a small line was visibly to the man climbing slowly up the steep hill. His breathing was harsh and difficult, coming in irregular intervals.

The once so golden hair had faded and hung low in dirty grey streaks. Deep wrinkles ran across the tired face, his shoulders were slumped, the arms loose at his side. Determined, he'd closed his hands into fists, fighting the exhaustion back, which threatened to overwhelm him before he could reach the end of his journey.

The wind played with the baggy clothes, blowing it against the skinny chest and hips, trying simply to push the man of his weak legs. But it didn't succeed. His body might have been weakened but his will was strong as never before, even after 91years.

Finally, he arrived at the top, the endless sky open to the world. He knew that in broad daylight, it would be of the same colour his eyes still had.

Barely able to stand on his feet anymore, he swayed in the wind like an old willow. His knees were shaking badly, forcing him to reach out with one hand for the huge cross, which stood bravely as a symbol of faith on top of the hill.

He missed it in the dark night and stumbled facedown onto the ground. Groaning in despair, he rolled onto his back with what strength he had left. He shivered from the pain rolling in heavy waves through his body. Sweat covered his forehead, slicking the thin hair back with its wetness.

He was tired and wanted nothing more but go to sleep.

70years ago he fell in love and ever since than he'd been in love with the same woman. He came here to see her again. Tonight, he was going to pull her close into his arms, holding her as tight as he once had. He would run his fingers through her long hair, kiss her soft lips and look into her brown eyes, seeing the same love in them he felt deep in his heart. Tonight, they would meet again.

The man's breathing slowed down until it was nothing more but shallow gasps. The wind blew softly over his heated skin, drying the wetness from it, caressing the old, battered face like fingers had caressed it long ago.

Blue eyes looked one last time into the dark sky. The evening star shone brightly above his face. She was here, he could see her. Her blond hair swayed in the wind, caressing her shoulders and neck gently. She was smiling down at him, waving with her hand, bidding him to come closer. Her sweet laughter filled the starry night. Come to me Jesse…

He took one last deep breath and a smile spread over his old face, before Jesse closed his eyes.

I'm here, Shal. We're going to be together. Forever.

End


End file.
